


Captain America（美国上尉）

by wyeth0206



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 史蒂夫料定这场战争会是人生的转折点，只是没有想到会有这么多的不同！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 战争线参考美剧《太平洋战争》，普通人二战AU  
> 不小心把战争写成了主线 = =  
> 第一次在ao3上发文，排版乱七八糟

1  
“战争结束后，我就去找一个像丽塔·海华丝[1]那样的女人结婚，生一大堆孩子，您们就等着我给你们寄我幸福愉快的生活照吧。”  
来不及擦掉的淤泥也压盖不了巴基脸上灿烂的笑容。  
史蒂夫却知道，他有一个心上人在情报部，自从他们被日军困在瓜岛之后，巴基就失去了对方的消息。  
史蒂夫只得点点头，啃着不知道是不是一战里剩下的硬邦邦的干粮，继续在一叠皱巴巴的纸上写着什么。夜幕降临，灯火管制下，他只能依靠从椰子树的缝隙透下来的月光来辨别信上的字眼。  
“嘿cap，你在给谁写信？”  
飞毛腿是他们几个人中最瘦的（他因为一次攻占厕所的竞争中斩获头筹而获得此称号），连日的疟疾让他显得苍白，但也无法夺走他眼中的活泼的光辉，他攀在尖兵（非常厉害的狙击手米勒）身上，很是好奇的打量史蒂夫手里的东西。  
巴基偷笑一声，表示自己是知情者。  
史蒂夫尴尬的抿抿嘴，在大家热情的督促声中，开始念起刚写好的这封信。

亲爱的托尼（飞毛腿：居然是个男的？ 巴基：闭嘴！）  
我们还在丛林里，战壕跟外面一样，炙热潮湿，到处是螃蟹，香蕉和烂掉的椰子（向来沉默的尖兵无语的动了动早就失去嗅觉的鼻子）  
大家原本都还抱怨这边的烈日，可是连续以来的降雨变成了我们最不想看到的东西  
不过总好比没有水的强  
你现在哪儿呢？自上次见面之后（史蒂夫烦躁的扯开了领子）我们就没再碰面，希望你一切都好  
还有，少喝点酒（飞毛腿的“呦呵”只响起前半句就被巴基无情的捂住了嘴）  
来自你的，史蒂夫

史蒂夫念完信后，一阵沉默响应在彼此之间。他收好信，用防水布包好放进衣服里，忽然，在一阵由远及近的轰炸声中，史蒂夫只模糊的捕捉到一句不知道是谁的声音。  
“嘿，队长，你和你的的朋友托尼，是怎么认识的？。”  
飞毛腿死在这一场突如其来的轰炸中，炮弹就在他身边半米处爆炸。  
巴基将他的狗牌放进腰上的口袋里，和其他狗牌撞在一起响起清脆的金属声，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，尖兵沉默着将一束翠绿色的植物放在粗糙的十字架墓碑上。  
史蒂夫垂下眼，耳边似乎还回荡着飞毛腿的声音。  
嘿，队长，你和你的的朋友托尼，是怎么认识的？

 

2  
他们还是新兵的时候，对死亡一无所知。  
亲眼看见跟你嬉笑的战友死在面前，能让你开始拷问自己的内心，看清楚自己是懦弱还是悲悯。  
然而他们没有这么多时间。  
守住防线！  
守住防线！这是上级唯一的命令。  
而因为指挥官中弹而临危受命的史蒂夫知道，这个命令会让他的队伍死掉无数的人。在他们试图从后侧迂回绕道敌人的侧翼，没想到刚好和有相同想法的敌人正面相遇。上午还在好奇的问他各种问题的新兵倒在他面前，巴基被敌人按到，没有了刀枪，他们只能肉搏。  
敌人的尸体就在他们机枪的两米外叠成厚厚的高台，巴基的怒吼声响彻在耳，史蒂夫在心底对他的好友说抱歉，他唯一能想到的办法就是亲自去推开那些尸体，这样才能让友军恢复攻击视野。  
他没有中弹，光荣的完成了使命。  
第二天早晨，枪炮几乎全部用完，他们原本四十五人的连队，最后只活下来了十七人。而在他们战壕的前方，敌人的尸体堆成了山。  
上校屈尊纡贵的到了前线，他一眼看到了史蒂夫，欣慰的握着他的手，“现在该叫你上尉了。”  
“我会为你申请勋章。”上校离开的时候这样说道。  
史蒂夫和巴基坐在原地看着国旗降下，他茫然的看着周围陌生的脸孔，很多都是刚来的补充兵，他们年轻，紧张，恐惧，兴奋，这些都被他看在眼里。  
但他无能为力。

“你必须忘掉他们，史蒂夫。”  
巴基拿着帽子拨弄着，他们此刻坐在开往澳大利亚的船上，交换抽着口袋里唯一的一根烟。  
“我不知道，巴基，我不知道我能否……忘记。”  
“那就记住他们，史蒂夫，记住他们所有人。”  
“我会的。”  
“是的兄弟，打起精神来，我们马上就要见到数不清的澳洲妞了。”  
“……”  
“天堂再短暂也是天堂，我们要及时行乐。”  
“Aye，上尉。”  
“嘿，你也是了！”

 

3  
他们一进入墨尔本，就被以英雄之礼欢迎[2]。棒球场成了他们临时的营地，尖兵一到地方就埋头睡着了，宪兵对相继离开找乐子的士兵们装作没看到，巴基愉快的拉着史蒂夫跑到了他嘴巴里一直念叨不断的地方。  
“这里有最棒的妞，尤其是在你穿着军服的时候。她们会爱死你的。”史蒂夫头疼的看着巴基和其他军官被一群热情的澳洲女孩包围时还不忘拉着他不放。  
“享受这一刻！”巴基把一位金色头发的女孩推在他怀里的时候，冲他挤挤眼。  
不，我很难去享受。  
史蒂夫万分肯定的挪开女孩放在他胸上的手，冲她温柔的笑了笑后，借口拿酒然后消失在了门口。  
这会儿，他吃着一只手工冰淇淋，像一个无害的大学生一样在墨尔本的街头散步，然后再历经了至少九次的女性前来搭讪后，在第十次，他遇到了一个男人。  
史蒂夫从来不知道他原来或许，是喜欢男人的？  
“我叫托尼，以防你不知道。”  
黑发男人将他压在避光的墙角时，充满魅力的冲他笑着这样说道。  
他凑上来吻他时，史蒂夫能闻到一丝醇厚的酒味，这是他刚刚在喧闹的酒吧里无法品尝到的高级味道，就像贴在他身上的这个男人一样。  
他穿着得体的西装，口袋里甚至还放着一条手帕，史蒂夫待会儿用它来堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，避免他再说出让他浑身发软的调情话。  
叫托尼的家伙挑衅的冲他挑眉，似乎在嘲笑他的慢手慢脚。而在史蒂夫终于进入他温暖炙热的体内时，两人都早已满头大汗。  
史蒂夫控制不住的狂野的撞击着他，战争从他的脑海中渐渐消失，他此时此刻怀抱着一个真实的人，而他在热情的回应他，拥抱他的脖子仿佛此时的力度还不够大一样，史蒂夫的耳里全是彼此的粗喘和肉体拍击的声音，忽然，他捕捉到不远处的教堂的钟声开始敲响，一下一下，冲击到他的心底，最后，当两人平静下来后，史蒂夫吻上了对方紧闭的眼睛。  
“我会给你写信。”  
托尼那个时候还躺在床上，闻言好笑的看了他一眼，最后在看到史蒂夫认真的表情后，拿出一张纸写了个地址。  
“好吧士兵，如果你非要写的话。”

 

4  
一大早，所有人对于被宪兵故意用大喇叭播放集合号角声给吵醒这件事保持了令人惊讶的宽容，或者说，睡眼惺忪。  
标兵史蒂夫也不例外，他站在队列前，感觉自己的灵魂都还停留在昨天夜里，浑身上下没有一样东西可以有助于他思考任何事，即使他面前的一个士兵因为睡着而直挺挺的倒在他脚前，他也只是毫无波澜的看了他一眼，最后喊了一声“解散”。  
直到上校叫他进了办公室，将总统签署的授予他荣誉勋章[3]的文件放在他面前时，他才猛地清醒过来。  
在尊敬的上校面前差点吐出来并不是一件荣誉的事，希望对方仅仅把他的反应当成是宿醉后欣喜若狂吧。  
然而只有他自己清楚，当他看到勋章的刹那，他唯一能感觉到的只有窒息。那是他已死去和未来将会死去的战友，他们寄希望于他，他们将生命交付给他，而他必将肩负着他们的重量，伴随着他未来的征战，日复一日的前行，这些重量会缠绕在他的脖子上，然后勒紧，直到有一天他再也承受不了为止。  
他从这一刻开始无比清醒的认识到这一点。

巴基和他一起蹲在路边，两人傻傻的看着路边来来去去的陌生人，在巴基能想出什么话来转移兄弟的注意力并且挖掘到他昨晚究竟跟谁做了什么之前，一辆外形优美的白色汽车停在了他们面前。  
托尼，当然是托尼，史蒂夫透过车窗看到他俊美的脸时，心跳几乎了停了下来。在托尼微皱眉走下来，用他大而明亮的棕色眼睛瞧着他时，一瞬间，史蒂夫忽然什么也听不到，什么也感受不到，唯独近在咫尺的男人身上那华贵的烟草味和淡淡的薄荷香气萦绕着他，他感到柔软，放松，毫无防备，充满了勇气。他握住对方伸来的手站了起来，托尼好奇的打量了一下依旧呆在原地的巴基，愉快的看向史蒂夫，“冰淇淋？”  
巴基几乎在他们离开的同时就明白了史蒂夫昨晚的动向，他虽然也为对方的气度所倾倒，但并不表示他会平静的接受自己的地位居然比不上一只冰淇淋这个残酷的事实。  
他站起来，目送他们走到街对面的店铺里，然后忽然笑了，他拍拍酸软的大腿，双手插进口袋，潇洒的哼着歌离开，他想去教堂，去聆听圣洁的钟声，然后祈祷，然后再写封信给她，从此以后，他们将各自去赢得自己的生活。  
史蒂夫两手各拿着一只冰淇淋试图寻找巴基的时候，却怎么都找不到对方了，托尼舔着奶白色的冰淇淋，冲他遗憾的耸耸肩。  
“两个都是你的了，大兵。”

 

[1]丽塔·海华丝，1918年10月17日生于纽约市布鲁克林区，原名马格丽塔·卡门·坎西诺，美国20世纪40年代红极一时的性感偶像。

[2]瓜岛一役的胜利使得澳大利亚免于被日军侵略的命运。当时本地的男性大都参军去了，所以大批美国大兵的到来引起了几乎所有女性的注意。

[3] 荣誉勋章（Medal of Honor），由美国政府根据1862年的美国国会法而设立的美国国家颁发的美国最高军事荣誉勋章，获奖者必须“在与合众国的敌人进行的战斗中，冒着生命危险表现出超乎寻常的英勇无畏精神”。


	2. Chapter 2

5  
这是史蒂夫最愉快的一天。  
托尼健谈，博学，聪明，机灵，富有魅力，简直令人神魂颠倒。史蒂夫双眼发光的看着他，眼里是他自己未曾察觉的温柔。  
他们沿着墨尔本的有轨列车四处观景，在花园和图书馆之间畅玩，他们坐着托尼的船（史蒂夫：他居然拥有一艘船！）飞速行驶在久负盛名的黄金海岸，最后托尼，自然还是托尼，他开着跑车，带着史蒂夫去了他坐落于亚拉河谷的葡萄酒庄园，用宠爱的眼神看着目瞪口呆的史蒂夫。  
夏日余晖中，柔软的葡萄在他们彼此的唇间破碎，甜蜜的味道从齿间散开，托尼在茂密的葡萄架下和他接吻。史蒂夫凝视着他颤动的睫毛，心怀感恩。  
这一切都美好的令他心碎。  
古老的酒庄有着至少百年的历史，史蒂夫被托尼推到在一张华丽复古的床上之前，对方还宣称这张床可能建造于十六世纪，随后在史蒂夫小心翼翼的抚摸它雕花的床沿时，托尼狂笑的倒在他胸前，眼角沾上了泪水。  
史蒂夫或多或少信了他的话，这导致他在每一次剧烈动作之后，都恍惚觉得这张床在向他发出抗议，直到托尼受不了的双腿缠上他的腰敦促他用力时，才不得不抛开脑中的不好意思，卖力的将炙热埋入身下人的体内，他在一次猛地插入后，稍稍后退，让硬挺的性器滑出，将软的不成样的托尼翻个身，再次覆身上去，这毫不留情的进入比之前都更用力，也更深入。托尼按捺不住的发出被疼爱过度的轻哼声，这太让人分心，史蒂夫心如擂鼓，仿佛想要把自己嵌入对方的体内一样，一次次更用力的挺腰，雕花的木床再次响起不堪重负的嘎吱声，此时史蒂夫已无暇关注。  
他最后射在托尼体内，也只惹得对方发出无意识的呢喃，他微微一笑，就这相连的姿势互换了上下，将已睡着的男人环在身侧，他好笑的看着对方被弄醒的那一会儿茫然的抬头看了看，最后摸了摸他的胸，嘴里嘀咕了一句什么，再次进入了梦乡。史蒂夫在他的额头留下轻吻，最后看了眼墙上的挂钟。  
距离他们离开澳洲，还有不到三个小时。  
原本床头柜上放的一瓶龙舌兰被他们激烈的动作早给打翻在地，名贵的地毯被染上一团深色的痕迹，史蒂夫盯着那个污迹看了很久，直到双眼干涩无比时，他松开托尼，将火热从他体内缓缓抽出，尽量克制自己不被那依旧湿软的甬道给弄得硬起来，他从卫生间端来水轻柔的替托尼擦掉那些体液，并替他盖好了被子。  
他穿戴整齐，戴上了帽子，最后将一直放在口袋里的勋章拿了出来，放在了桌上。  
“托尼，”他低声说道，“我身上只有这个了。”  
“我希望你能替我保管,或者把他当成是一份礼物。”  
“因为我们下一站的地点会更凶险，我不知道我是否能活着把它带回家。”  
“我会给你写信的。”  
“我会……”史蒂夫在门前回过头，托尼依旧保持着背对着他的姿势，似乎还在沉睡，昏黄的灯光下，史蒂夫无声的笑了。  
“我会想你的，托尼。”他在心底这样说道。

 

6  
史蒂夫记得，他这一辈子都没见过这么多雨。  
敌人早已不是神出鬼没的日本鬼子，而是似乎永远不停的雨季。士兵的衣服都超过三个月没洗过，淤泥和沼泽是他们每天往返必走的路，几乎所有人的鞋子都被泥水泡烂，很多人的脚趾甲因为长久浸湿在水里而溃烂脱落。因为交通条件恶劣，吉普车只要一开动就会陷入泥里，无法行动，他们只能靠砍掉粗壮的树干和大片的叶子垫在地上，靠人力来推动机械装备，好让他们不至于过上原始人的生活。  
没有巡逻的日子里，史蒂夫他们在简易帐篷里打扑克，斗嘴，喝跟泥水一样的咖啡，吃馊掉的军用罐头。大部分时间，大家都茫然的望着灰蒙蒙的天空，看着在风雨中摇摆不定的椰子树，然后陷入沉默。  
没有希望的等待，更容易毁灭人。  
史蒂夫听到枪响的时候，他正写完给托尼的第十封信。信中，他未将对战事的忧心表露分毫，只是跟往常一样，偶尔调侃全能上帝的玩笑：如果这雨季还持续下去，我几乎肯定自己只能打着光脚回美国了。当然，如果我能活着  
他写到这里，迟疑了一下，划掉后面的那句话，忍耐住将心底忽然涌上的悲伤表达出来，他继续写道：巴基昨天在巡逻里差点被沼泽吃掉，还好小强及时救他上来，虽然他回来后不肯承认，但他被救上来时确实没了裤子，我几乎能想象他躲在某个地方而让小强四处替他找裤子的场景。  
他看了眼对面睡得死沉的巴基，眉头缓缓舒展开，大大的画了一个笑脸，最后写到：不过谢天谢地明天我们将离开这里，去往另一个岛，只愿那上面有不落的太阳吧[4]。  
想念你的，史蒂夫  
他刚将信放好在胸口的袋子里，就听到了那声枪响。雨声太大，导致枪声并不明显，但他几乎是瞬间就拿着枪选择了一个隐蔽点俯下身子，但是他随即反应出不对，和立刻惊醒的巴基对视一眼，瞬间冲了出去。  
那个人叫贝博朗，法国人，原本应该呆在西线和德军英勇作战，但他来到了太平洋，伴随陆战队四处出战，却最终在一个不知名的岛上，选择自杀来结束了生命。  
他虽然不是史蒂夫的士兵，但他们有过短暂的交流，他称呼史蒂夫为英勇的战士，他有一口优美的法语和蹩脚的英语，把他们喝咖啡的动作形容成牛群在饮水。他此时此刻衣衫整齐，躺在一颗巨大的树下，表情平静，太阳穴流出的鲜血沿着雨水流向土地的深处。  
史蒂夫推着惊呆的小强回了帐篷，他抹干净脸上的雨水，和一脸复杂的巴基四目相对。史蒂夫冲他点点头，准备离开，他还有任务，他需要安抚士兵，写报告，清点物资，拟定计划……他还没走出去，帐篷里最年轻的士兵小强叫住了他。  
“队……队长！我们还有希望的对吧！我们能打赢的对吧！”  
少年正在经历变声期，脆脆的声音，总能让史蒂夫想起邻居那个长着小雀斑的小姑娘，他闭上眼睛，回过头时，脆弱消失无踪，他听见自己坚定的告诉他：“我们代表正义，而正义一定会赢。”  
少年眼中瞬间浮现的希望和崇拜令他坐立难安，他匆匆离开了，路过贝博朗自杀的地方时他加快了脚步，直到走回了自己的帐篷后，他才松口气。  
手不自觉的抚上胸口，这令他缓缓的平静下来。

7  
史蒂夫他们刚踏上帕武武岛的时候，几乎被那铺天盖地混杂着陆蟹、海水、死老鼠和烂椰子的味道给熏死在海滩上，巴基扶着一棵树忍耐了好久才没把早饭吐出来，史蒂夫安慰的看着他，将手下的士兵们分派到了各自的帐篷——外形方正的用木头和防蚊纱搭建起来的临时居所。史蒂夫拥有上级待遇，也不过是房间更干净一点，至于味道，史蒂夫向紧张的勤务兵表示他能适应。  
巴基一直保持着他苦大仇深脸，对于第二天早上一醒来就发现自己的床四周爬满了螃蟹（甚至有一只十分大无畏的差点钻进他的裤子里）表现出了超出常理的冷静，这让史蒂夫开始担心他的心理健康。  
不过他立刻就发现，他亲爱的兄弟不仅心理很健康，生理也是如此。  
没有什么比撞见你的铁哥们儿和你的新副官在你的房间里（并且在你的床上）做爱更尴尬的了，而且英武强壮的副官还发出了销魂到近乎高音的尖叫，而史蒂夫敢肯定整个营队的人都听到了。  
史蒂夫直接剥夺了巴基出入他新帐篷的权利，并指定在他能感受到的范围内和副官保持至少五米的距离。（巴基：嘿！你的感官范围未免太大了！）虽然满腹怨气，但他心底为巴基高兴，他不希望对方抱着逝去的感情而郁郁不欢。  
夜晚，史蒂夫捧着托马斯·艾略特的《荒原[5]》来打发时间，实际上这并不是他的书，这甚至不是他喜欢的诗，他更喜欢济慈和雪莱的那种，用巴基的话来说，他更喜欢那些酸溜溜的诗词，至少，在这寂静的夜里，它们优美宁静的诗句能给他带来一份慰藉。  
他开始写信，开头依旧是那个名字。一开始，史蒂夫仅仅把写信当成是一种生活，一种需要，一种不愿失去的安慰，一种在痛苦的战争中保持清醒的方式，他描写战事，朋友，乏味的军旅生活，可怕的敌人，匮乏的物资……他一直一直这样写着，然后每一封都折叠好后放在包袱里，然后第二天再拿出另一张纸（极有可能是某本书上直接被撕下来的）继续书写。  
直到有一天，就像是灵光一闪，就仿佛他已经写了无数遍一样，在信的末尾，他写下了一行诗：Save that my soul's imaginary sight， Presents thy shadow to my sightless view, Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night，Makes black night beauteous, and her old face new（我的灵魂凭着它的幻眼，把你的倩影献给我失明的双眸，像颗明珠在阴森的夜里高悬，变老丑的黑夜为明丽的白昼。[6]）  
写完最后一个字后，他忽然就楞住了，一种突如其来的无措和惊慌扼住了他的喉咙，他差点忍不住将这隐晦的示爱销毁掉，但是下一刻，他们的船动了，他怔怔的看着远处那遥远的看不到尽头的海，它和天空那一望无际的云似乎都与他并肩同行，这令他犹如重生般拥有了勇气，去正视自己的内心。那是他一直竭力忽略的情感，它早就破芽而出，只是史蒂夫沉浸在忧伤和孤独中看不清。他以为托尼只是他聊以慰藉的一个梦，而当这个梦越发鲜明后，他再也无法欺骗自己他还是曾经那个孑然一身无可失去的布鲁克林小子，只因为他视如珍宝的信件上面的每一个字，都是他的告白。  
他摸出他藏在里衣的那张画，那是他和托尼告别后画下的，那上面，托尼的笑容明亮的恍如昨日。史蒂夫看了好久，在托尼的眼睛上微微流连，最后，他在画像旁写上：You are still with me when you are away [7]。  
他看着包袱里的信件，这些他从未想过寄出的，但也却也舍不得扔掉的信。而他不用刻意去想，托尼留给他的地址便如同刻在脑海中一样清晰的浮现出来。  
仁慈的上帝啊，我是否可以期待一个不一样的未来？

 

8  
史蒂夫收到回信的时候，他们刚从日本人手中夺得了贝里琉球机场。那是一场惨烈的战争，而且在后来被普遍认为是毫无战略意义的一次攻占。  
在贝里琉岛海面上，美军横列着三艘战列舰，二十五艘巡洋舰和三十艘驱逐舰，对这座岛连续轰炸了三天，整个岛屿被火焰和黑烟笼罩，之后，陆战队开始实施抢滩登陆。所有人都以为拿下这座六英里长两英里宽的小岛不消几日，然而这场战役却持续了两个多月。  
史蒂夫永远记得，自他们登录上那座岛开始，伤亡就无休无止，如同一场醒不来的噩梦。  
他带领着陆战队员坐上登陆艇，跟随着数艘水陆两栖战车驶向滩头，一开始他们并不知道即将登陆的场地正是日军的防御重地。所以从一开始，死神的天平就已经向他们倾斜。  
短时间内，美军第一波登陆迅速宣告失败，史蒂夫的连队是第二波。在驶向海岛的途中，海军和空军还在轮番对岛进行轰炸，然而依旧有密集的炮弹向他们袭来，驶的更近些后，史蒂夫能清晰的看到岸边数不清的尸体。  
当登陆艇撞上滩头的瞬间，他高声命令着所有士兵迅速爬出去，他的指令快而尖锐，几个新兵跟着他在沙滩上匍匐前进，一颗迫击炮恰好落在他们前方，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着一个医护兵被炸成碎片。  
“站起来！！给我赶紧滚到树林里！他们想包抄我们!!”他低着身子迅速跑向前，扯住几个惊慌失措的士兵，将他们往前推。  
距离日军的密集火力太近，停在原地只能成为待宰的羔羊。  
“全部散开！和你们班的人集合！不要停在原地！继续前进！！持续开火！”  
又是一阵紧密的炮击，更多的士兵相继倒下，史蒂夫把剩余的部队交给了巴基，带着一个传令兵继续向前侦查。  
巴基带领着陆战队员和敌人最密集的火力点直接对上，日军在坦克的火力掩护下朝他们迅速攻来，迫击炮的数量限制了他们的反击力度，眼看着敌军坦克向他们缓缓瞄准，巴基立刻命令所有人隐蔽后退。  
就在这时，一颗炮弹从天而降，将日军坦克击毁，史蒂夫带着其他连队的人出现在美军的M4A2坦克身后，伴随着坦克的炮击，日军极为隐蔽的火力点瞬间被炸的粉碎。  
“操他妈的。”  
巴基这才放松了紧绷的身体，隔着一个篮球场的距离冲他们吼着：“我操你的史蒂夫！”  
“注意语言！”同样隔着老远，史蒂夫中气十足的回了一句。

 

[5] 《荒原》是现代英美诗歌的里程碑，是象征主义文学中最有代表性的作品，是托马斯·艾略特（1888－1965）的成名作和影响最深远的作品，表达了西方一代人精神上的幻灭，被认为是西方现代文学中具有划时代意义的作品。

[6] Shakespeare Sonnet 27

[7] Shakespeare Sonnet 47


	3. Chapter 3

9  
一开始没人知道，日本人在这岛上有大约五百个隐蔽据点，任何一处都能洞悉他们在岛上的动向，他们驻守着精锐的部队，顽强抵抗誓死不降，通过密集凶残的攻击切断了陆战队的补给线，而岛上能找到的水源都被下了毒。跟雨林连日的下雨不同，贝里琉岛干燥炎热，日间气温可以升到四十三度，而陆战队们必须在没有食物没有水的情况下，在高温和沙尘的环境里，横穿位于岛中部的开阔机场，一旦他们开始动作，日军的机枪、直瞄炮、手榴弹就像雨点一样向他们毫不留情的袭去。  
当他们终于夺下机场后，他们陆战一师没有全灭已经是奇迹了。  
上午八点半，史蒂夫下达了九点横穿机场的命令。  
他环顾着面前这些饥渴交加的士兵们，脸上却不能流露任何别的神色。  
“……所以行动时，绝对不能停下脚步。大家都听明白了吗？”  
所有人都点头答应，但史蒂夫没有错过他们其中一些人脸上的迟疑和恐惧。  
他想说点什么，只因为他很清楚，此役结束后，他面前的士兵将有很多都无法活着回去，巴基忽然撞着他的肩，戏谑的插嘴：“头说的对！老子可不会放过在占山头的那群鬼子[8]！”  
话音一落，士兵们立刻群情激奋。  
史蒂夫在心底感谢巴基，这些话是他平常不能说的，但确实是此刻的士兵们最需要听的。  
攻占的前一刻，头顶的战机不断从他们头顶呼啸而过。  
“还好有空军。”巴基冲史蒂夫笑了笑，随后视线越过他，看向了后方的男人，他同样跟其他人一样灰头土脸，狼狈不堪，但那双狼一样的眼睛依旧炯炯有神。  
“朗姆[9]，我们在机场那边见。”史蒂夫听到他这样说道，下一秒巴基带着左翼的部队开始前进，史蒂夫只能冲着他无畏的背影大声说：“我们在你的后面，巴基！”

对所有幸存者而言，这次通向机场的路永远是他们一生中最漫长的一条路。  
在不停歇的奔跑中，炮弹随时在脚边爆炸，不断扬起的烟尘和土粒里，被炸弹碎片波及的士兵在地上痛苦的哀嚎，机枪声似乎永远不停，每次扫射都有一批人永远的倒下，有些幸存的伤员还未来得及惨叫就被下一轮的机枪射死。  
史蒂夫不能去扶倒在他面前的人，他甚至不能停下，因为他的背后还有一群士兵，他敏锐的击毙一个躲藏在飞机残骸下的狙击手，让步枪手及时杀死躲在残垣断壁中的机枪手，随后到达的迫击炮小队负责解决了建筑中剩余的敌军。  
终于，当他们占领了机场后，活着的人都露出了劫后余生的表情。  
史蒂夫第一时间去找巴基，最后，在一堵破烂的墙后面找到了他。他受了点轻伤，这让史蒂夫放下心来，扶着他往他们暂时停留的破损楼房里走去，一路上耐心的听他对冲他放冷枪的偷袭者骂骂咧咧，朗姆早就开始指挥清点弹药和统计战损，天黑之前他们还要随时待命，所以他在看到巴基时也只是冲他点点头，向史蒂夫报告起伤员安置的情况。  
夜晚，远处的高地还传来持续不断的轰炸声，史蒂夫和士兵们在破损的建筑和战壕里休整待命。  
也就是这个时候，他意外的看到一辆坦克路过，一个士兵跳了出来，径直给他送来了一打折叠的整整齐齐的信。  
史蒂夫几乎是第一眼看到信封上的托尼二字时，心跳就失去了规律，巴基伸长了脖子瞧了瞧信，又打量他几眼，最后发出了奸诈的笑声，趁着史蒂夫无暇管他，拉着一脸疑惑的朗姆跑掉了，用余光看到他们的史蒂夫表示一点也不想知道他们去干什么了。此时此刻，他手上的这堆信不仅吸引了他所有的注意力，更将他的疲惫一扫而空。

 

 

番外1 

 

*他的眼睛如此明亮，只因为你的身影印在其中*

我迷人的大兵：  
巴沃里太太把这叠信交到我手上的时候，我简直不敢相信。说真的，给我写信？（而不是只需要签名？）  
不过看在你可怜巴巴的写了三十封的面子上，我就勉为其难的在会议的间隙里给你回信了，不用太感谢我。  
我当然知道什么是战壕和钢丝网，可是即使你不说，这世界上能同时拥有螃蟹和椰子的战壕，只要动动脑子都能猜到（你的情报分析成绩是零分吧？）。不过我知道你们军医会配发抗疟疾的药，所以让你的好朋友按时吃药，不够的话我就让人给你们空运一飞机来（没错，我能做到）。  
考虑到最近焦灼的战情，我无法给你们空运新鲜的葡萄，真是太可惜了。

 

来自你英俊完美的托尼

 

*我对此深信不疑，为那燃烧不尽的火焰，和夜空中不灭的风声*

 

我亲爱的上尉：  
对于你的朋友飞毛腿，我很遗憾。虽然未有幸和他见面，但我相信他一定是一个勇敢的人，和你一样。  
昨天我有幸和一位在诺曼底战役中幸存的士兵喝酒，他跟你一样，金发，高个儿，不善言辞。他告诉我，他的朋友战死的故事，我瞬间想到你，我想要你知道，无论将来发生什么，你都不能也不需要为所有人的未来负责。每个人都有自己的责任范围，你也不例外。  
来自你虔诚的信徒，托尼

 

*星辰闪耀，岁月无声*

我亲爱的金发美人：  
自战争爆发，美国也发生了很多变化。我虽然长期在外，但在我看来布鲁克林却一直未变，我去了你推荐的蛋糕店，店主是一位特别厉害的老太太，你该看看他提起你的就一脸愉快的样子（你确定没有和她的孙女订婚？）。顺便一提，你的好朋友巴基很有有眼光，丽塔•海华丝的海报我给你附在后面，希望不会有人来告我。  
当然了，前提是他不会再迷上别人。（我知道你肯定又皱着眉头一脸疑惑，亲爱的，要知道军队里可不止有你会欣赏伽尼墨得斯的美人之姿）  
你睿智英明的托尼

 

*唯有你的容颜依旧，牵动我心，如梦似幻*

史蒂夫：  
今天被小辣椒骂了一整天， 等你回来了要替我解释我是在回信，而不是出去鬼混（女士可以说这种词吗？）而借口不去开会的！！！！  
托尼

 

*镂句雕章，亦写不尽你的半点风姿*

史蒂夫：  
告诉你的蠢货朋友巴基，我的胡子一直都是这样的！你们这群毫无欣赏能力的笨蛋！  
十分不满的托尼

 

*爱语在花香中永恒，你我共舞*

史蒂夫：  
我很高兴你还活着。至少，在给我寄信的时候是这样。不要让我事后去找你好吗？  
托尼

 

*烟花散尽亦不知，只因*

史蒂夫：  
我当然会想念你。  
托尼

*我爱上了*

 

END

 

10  
史蒂夫并不太记得自己是如何中弹的。  
他只隐约记得当时巴基正在嘲笑他那张“愚蠢的幸福脸”，而他借故盯着路边的怪石以试图装作没听到他的挖苦：“是的是的，你们只是朋友，而我和朗姆每天都在开茶会并且会相互梳辫子。所以你们回国后怎么打算的？”  
他们正分成两队沿着蜿蜒的山路往上走，四周都是被轰炸的不成样的山石和焦土，似乎除了他们之外，这座山上再无其他。史蒂夫发誓，他确实在心底因为巴基的提问而感到一丝淡淡的甜蜜，或许这种甜蜜本身就是一种罪过吧，所以当他猛地听到枪响的时候，他就忽然意识到，这可能就是结束了。  
之后的情景已经有些模糊，敌人的子弹打穿了他的大腿动脉，瞬间的大量失血令他开始神志不清，被抬上担架时，巴基似乎对着他的耳朵说了什么，他想要再问一遍，但是他发现自己已经开不了口。  
伴随着担架的移动，耳边再也听不到枪炮响，眼中的天空也不再充斥着硝烟。似乎刚刚下过一场雨，他就静静的看着一尘不染的蓝天，直到陷入昏迷。  
三天后，他乘坐着载满伤员的船舰，在太平洋的波涛阵阵声中，缓缓苏醒。  
阳光透过玻璃照在他的床边，史蒂夫在苏醒的那几秒里，任由自己沉浸在温暖的床铺和清新的花香包围中，随后他动了动鼻子，发现花香似乎就在鼻尖，待他猛地睁开眼睛，就发现只在梦中出现过的男人就在他面前，弓着身，脸离他仅有半寸远，伴随每次呼吸，对方身上那好闻的味道便被他吸入鼻尖。  
史蒂夫就这样在对方目不转睛的凝视中，一点一点的，脸红了。  
“睡美人应该给王子一点鼓励，比如，继续装睡什么的。”  
“托尼？”史蒂夫弱弱的叫了他一声，惹来对方埋怨的瞪视。  
“改变主意了宝贝儿？”  
“……我想，去方便一下……”  
“……”  
托尼轻哼一声，似乎放过了他，史蒂夫在心底松口气，未料想托尼忽的俯身，呢喃了一句“去他的”，便毫无顾虑的吻住了他。跟他们数次亲吻不同，托尼从未用如此的激情和力度的来吻他，少了他特有的漫不经心和恣意潇洒，多了一些说不清道不明的暧昧，像在低语，像在述说。  
等他们结束这个吻，托尼整个人都瘫软在他身上，而史蒂夫，他红着脸追逐着他的唇舌，双手情不自禁的揉捏着托尼充满弹性的臀部。  
在一位不请自来的护士无意中闯了进来，进而没能忍住发出尖叫声之前，氛围还是很和谐的。

 

11

托尼将手里的烟头摁灭，最后看了眼平静的海面，准备往史蒂夫的病房走去，意外的和一位军官在门口碰上，对方惊讶的看了他一眼，礼貌的点头示意后离开，托尼看着他的背影，总觉得似曾相识。  
一推开门，芝士和奶油的味道扑面而来，托尼颇有些不是滋味的看着被青年搁在小桌上的一堆甜点，他猜测，这恐怕又来自于频繁造访史蒂夫病房的那些女护士之手。  
将手里的外套扔在沙发上，托尼懒洋洋的走了过去，“你可真是个甜心，人见人爱对吧，这又是艾莲还是丽莎，或者戴琳娜？（他指着那个动了一口的甜点，上面还有一颗樱桃）还是刚刚走出去的那个军官的？那么年轻就已经是少校了，我还以为这艘船上只有你是军衔最高的伤员了，上~尉？”  
埋头看书的史蒂夫原本是一副沉思的样子，在看到托尼后，立刻换上惊喜的表情：“托尼，你来了！”  
“我一直站在这里，大兵。”  
对方看着他坐在床边，眼神温柔，“蒙德告诉我，你们的船开走了，我还以为……”  
托尼敏锐的捕捉到那个名字，“蒙德？爱德华·蒙德？就是刚刚走出去那个！难怪我觉得他眼熟，以防你不知道他在外面说过我不少坏话，他跟你说了什么？”  
史蒂夫试图握住他的手，“没有什么，他只是好奇为什么大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克会来这艘船上。”  
这令托尼忽然站起来，语速加快，神色激动，“这叫什么都没说？！”  
坐在病床上的青年看着他，有一丝不解，“这不是他的错，如果你一开始就认真的自我介绍的话。”  
“哈！”托尼假笑一声，不在乎的撇过头，“抱歉宝贝儿，我不认为当时我们有充足的时间来自我介绍。”这意有所指令史蒂夫的脸上浮现一抹薄红，托尼捕捉到这一幕的时候，心底为这金发男人的纯情咋舌，明明在床上是个那样大胆又火辣的家伙。  
“可之后你有很多的机会可以告诉我。”  
“告诉你什么？我是托尼·史塔克，我的父亲从贫瘠的南方独自到了纽约，靠战争财发家，最后死在威士忌和数不清的女人堆里，留给他唯一的儿子是一栋破公寓和数不清的债务，而他的儿子非但没能洗清他的名声，反而成了一个臭名昭著的投机商，你该听听报纸上是怎么形容我的，容我引用一下，‘战争时代的吸血鬼’或者‘谋取利益的卑鄙者’？喜欢哪一个将取决于你的美学和哲学角度……”  
托尼的喋喋不休止于史蒂夫骤然沉下的脸色，要他说那真够威严的不是吗？这下他终于愿意相信，坐在他面前这个看似无害的青年，是真真正正的从残酷的战争中一直厮杀到现在的。  
随即，他被掉落在地上的一幅画吸引了注意力。在史蒂夫苏醒的前一天晚上，他如同独裁者一样替史蒂夫轰走了大部分闻讯赶来的造访者，其中一个小孩，应该是船上某位厨娘的孩子，将一幅用成人的眼光来看糟糕透顶的画作递给了他，“那是给史蒂夫叔叔的，我画的。”他骄傲的这样告诉托尼，“他是个英雄。”  
托尼垂下眼，忽然感到疲倦，这不难理解，他从史蒂夫昏迷到苏醒这个星期里几乎没怎么睡觉。  
“到此为止吧，你也该休息了。”他这样说道，准备去拿上外套了就离开，最好哈皮明天一早就乘飞机过来接他，这样他就可以假装没时间跟史蒂夫告别了。

 

 

[8] Japs，翻译为日本鬼子。

[9] 即布洛克•朗姆洛，绰号朗姆（Rum），史蒂夫上尉的新任副官。


	4. Chapter 4

12  
“我的父亲脾气一直很差，”史蒂夫忽然开口，这令托尼的动作一滞，用一种“你想做什么在这个时候为什么忽然说这个”的神情看过来。  
史蒂夫看在眼里，顿觉好笑，嘴角也抑制不住的扬了起来，“他每天都很晚到家，除了在工厂里工作，他所有的时间里都在喝酒，不过他喝不起威士忌，所以选择自酿酒，那在当时是违法的。所以在又一次，他喝醉了酒打了我和母亲后，我报了警，那时我八岁。警察过来没收了所有的酒，其中一个还和我父亲打了一架，最后他被关进了监狱，拜被他狠揍了一顿的警察所赐，他的刑期超过了他应得的。”  
托尼维持着双手抱胸的动作，不怎么感兴趣的听着。  
史蒂夫不在意，他接着说：“他不在的日子里，是我和母亲最轻松的时候，我甚至在学习画画，梦想成为一名画家。我第一次赚钱是为一家餐厅运送餐巾，其实就是跑腿的。可是当时餐厅老板娘并不相信我，她非常坚信我是想要趁机偷走所有的餐巾，并试图以低价卖给对面的蛋糕店，而她特别指出，因为我父亲就这样干过。”  
托尼坐了回去，微不可闻的发出一声嗤笑，引来史蒂夫轻飘飘的瞪视，“可是老板这个时候走了出来，他告诉我说，他相信我，并指挥所有人将餐巾放在我的小推车上，最后他说：你是怎么样的人，取决于你自己，而不是你的父亲。”  
史蒂夫金色的脑袋动了动，看向桌上那一株新鲜的小百合，那是托尼昨天给他送来的。  
“我很抱歉我撒了谎，蒙德不仅将你的名字告诉了我，还跟我讲了很多你的事，包括你连着三个月打破了所有美国工厂制作医用担架数量的记录，包括你资助了不止一家战后孤儿院，包括你一直在用私人直升机运送伤员，包括你亲自往返于战场为士兵带去床铺和食物，包括你在我昏迷的时候第一时间赶过来像个傻子一样呆坐在床边，无论护士小姐如何嫌弃你就是不肯走。”  
史蒂夫用他饱含感情的双眼注视着托尼，而托尼，他局促不安的瞪大了眼睛，嗖的站了起来，复又想假装若无其事的坐下，而在又一次忍不住想站起来时，史蒂夫向他伸出温暖的手。  
这家伙肯定有什么可怕的魔法！他这样警告自己，然而依旧控制不住自己在那迷人的微笑里融化成一团棉花，他任由自己毫无反抗的走上去握住他的手，史蒂夫顺势将他拉近身旁，蓝色的眼睛仿佛载满星辰，他用那虔诚的，富有感染力的，混合着芝士和巧克力香味的声音告诉他：托尼，你才是英雄。  
史蒂夫缓缓吻上他的眉，然后是眼睛，鼻子，托尼顺从的闭上眼，任由他温暖干净的气息包围他，史蒂夫心疼的亲着他眼睛下的黑眼圈，最后是嘴唇，他们交换了一个纯洁的吻，最后托尼睁开眼，嘴唇微微嘟起。  
“你尝起来像棉花糖。”语气里不全是抱怨。  
史蒂夫用额头顶着他，“你尝起来像烟灰缸。”  
这令托尼忍不住做出一个呕吐的表情，“真是煞风景的比喻，亏你还是学艺术的。”  
这下轮到史蒂夫愣住了，那副表情太可爱，托尼忍不住偷了一个吻。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，生于纽约布鲁克林，母亲是纺织厂职工，父亲是一位热心的蛋糕师，和詹姆斯·巴恩斯从小一起长大，之后成为一名艺术生，辍学参军成为一名陆战队员，在和日军英勇作战中屡建功勋，在贝里琉岛中光荣负伤，目前乘坐着一艘医用军舰，漂洋过海，即将以英雄之姿回到美利坚。”  
他得意的用头拱了拱对方，又恢复了他的漫不经心，“下一次想跟托尼·斯塔克谈心之前，要知道你面前站着的人究竟是谁。”  
史蒂夫叹口气，无奈的任由他钻进怀里，并占据了一半的床铺，他只得环抱住托尼，以防他掉下床去。  
“你就是故意的是吧。”  
托尼打个哈欠，凑过去在他脖颈里嗅了嗅，闭上了眼睛。  
史蒂夫饶是全神贯注也只听到那句：“你真好闻，史蒂夫，而且，你真……”  
愚蠢？固执？好骗？他再次凑近了去听。不过他什么也没听到，因为托尼就着这个姿势，立刻就睡着了。

13  
被一阵轻响吵醒，史蒂夫在柔软的枕头上蹭了蹭，不愿意醒来。一顿安眠，他都想死这个了。  
此时托尼已经起床，背对着他，正在系领带，窗外的天色提醒史蒂夫现在还是凌晨。托尼拨弄了下头发，顺手拿起小桌上的水喝个精光，在整理完袖口后，视线转而落在了窗外遥远的海平面上，手指无意识拨弄着手腕上的表带，嘴唇紧抿，看起来似乎陷入了某种思绪中。史蒂夫躺在被子里偷偷注视着他的侧脸，觉得此时的他看起来英俊又忧郁。  
他在犹豫什么，史蒂夫心想。  
不知何时外面飘起了大雨，海浪声缠绵不休，而屋内却静谧温暖。  
出于某种不知名的原因，当托尼望向他时，史蒂夫条件反射的闭上了眼睛。他能感觉到对方的视线在脸上逡巡，那道视线落从他的额头到眼睛，到鼻子，最后停在嘴唇，史蒂夫心跳加速，他无法控制自己在脑海中勾画托尼凝视他的模样，他棕色的眼睛此刻一定深邃而明亮，得体的西装令他高贵挺拔，独一无二。托尼会在这寂静的独处时光中，微垂下眼，用那无害的微笑来要求一个吻，无人能拒绝。  
然而，那道视线匆匆移开了，史蒂夫在托尼打开门的瞬间，不由得叫出了他的名字，而声音太小，以至于托尼甚至连停顿都没有，门迅速关上，隔绝了外面的风浪声，屋内安静的可怕，仿佛他刚刚望向史蒂夫的炙热眼神只是一场想象。  
直升机的引擎声隐约传来，史蒂夫在能明白过来之前，已经穿着可笑的病服跑到甲板上，他甚至光着脚，腿上的绷带白的醒目，瓢泼大雨夹着大风迎头袭来，史蒂夫努力睁大了眼睛，只看到托尼在一群人的簇拥下登上了直升机。  
他甚至连告别都没来得及。  
三个小时后，蒙德少校给他带来了一枚紫心勋章[10]。  
史蒂夫正在活动他的腿，蒙德关切的瞧着他的动作，忽然道：“斯塔克先生走的时候狠狠的瞪了我一眼，我猜你把我的小报告都告诉他了。”  
“很遗憾蒙德，我确实知无不言。”史蒂夫想起托尼昨晚的神情，接着有点迷惑的问道：“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”  
“据我所知他去了巴黎，怎么，他居然对你保密？”  
这令史蒂夫苦笑的扁嘴，“我不知道海军生涯还教会了你如何挖苦人。”  
“不止如此，你看到的只是冰山一角。”蒙德冲他坏笑，“明显你还没从新兵营毕业呢，依旧十分懂礼貌先生史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
史蒂夫瞧了眼桌上紫色的勋章，无奈的叹口气，“好吧，你明显还有别的事，一次性说完省的我再问你。”  
“是的上尉！”穿着海军制服的军人站直了身体，给了他一个夸张的军礼，“事实上，别怀念太平洋了，因为你马上就要回国了！来自我可靠朋友的提醒，下船时，会有一架贴满战争海报的战机和数不清的闪光灯等着你，对了，还有一个金发女郎。”

“上尉，请看向镜头。”一个士兵冲他晃了晃照相机，史蒂夫依言侧过身子，美丽的金发女郎立刻凑了过来，甜美的香水冲进他的鼻子，他保持着僵硬的微笑，努力将视线聚焦在其中一架相机的破损一角上，伴随着闪光灯不停闪耀，身旁的女士不停变换着姿势，最后缓缓贴上他的面，史蒂夫在她柔软的唇碰到他的脸颊时，肌肉僵硬。  
又是一阵闪光灯，但谢天谢地，这是最后一张照片了。

 

14

夜晚的布鲁克林飘起了大雪，史蒂夫乘着车接受路边人群的夹道相迎，他身旁坐着的是一位冉冉升起的女星，跟刚和他合照的金发女郎有几分相似，她挽着他的手臂从车上下来，熟稔的面对挤上来的记者和照相机，露出风情万种的微笑。史蒂夫穿着军礼服，维持着他平静的面孔，和走上前来的市长和贵宾们握手。  
他们走进一家高级俱乐部，外面挂着印着史蒂夫肖像的海报，他穿着陆战队的军服，一脸肃杀，似乎刚从硝烟中冲出重围，海报上用巨大的字体写着：欢迎我们的英雄回国！  
史蒂夫顷刻之间被杜松子酒和鱼子酱的香味包围，酒宴中，觥筹交错热闹鼎沸，不断有人上来想他致敬，时不时有胸前挂满勋章的老兵亲切询问他的伤势，市长拉着他和无数陌生的人合照，史蒂夫始终保持着得体的微笑，最后，伴随着掌声，史蒂夫被推上了演讲台。  
他毫不怯场的将背诵了百来遍的致辞流利的讲出，市长和善的脸上堆满奉承，总结的道出了今晚活动的主题。  
“先生们女士们，在这个动乱的时代，我们如果无法上战场为国家效力，那就多多的购买国债吧！国家和军队正期待着你们的慷慨！！”  
蒙德隔着人群冲他笑的邪气，忽然举杯，高声道：“为我们的英雄干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
“干杯！”

史蒂夫不记得自己喝了多少酒，在他误将桌上的装饰花差点塞进嘴里之前，蒙德制止了他，给他送来了一杯水，杯沿还留着半枚红唇印。  
“抱歉哥们，这是我能找到的最接近于水的液体了。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉脑袋，找了个角落坐着，有点呆愣的看着人群。  
蒙德遗憾的望着他，“上级的命令，你知道的。”  
“我并不是，”史蒂夫抿了一口水，“我并不是在抱怨，这是命令，我是军人，服从命令是我的职责。”  
靠在他旁边的军官嘟囔着：“你能这样想最好啦”，“喝多了就胡言乱语了”以及“那个红发妞一直盯着你该不会是看上你了吧”，最后变成：“她走过来了！上帝，居然是小辣椒！”  
这个熟悉的名字唤醒了史蒂夫的记忆，只因为托尼在信中曾经数次提及这个人。  
佩珀·波茨毫无疑问是个十分出众的女性，她踏着高跟鞋站在史蒂夫面前的时候，他迅速将脑海中挥舞着锋利爪子的海妖形象丢进垃圾桶，换上了面前这位高挑的女士。  
“听说托尼去看望了你？我信了他去西班牙修养的这种鬼话帮他打理了半个月的工厂而他居然跑去了太平洋一座小岛连招呼都不打等这个混球回来了我一定踢爆他的屁股！”  
蒙德在她走过来的时候就借故消失了，史蒂夫站起来，尽力使自己礼貌的平视她而不倒下去，小辣椒似乎察觉了，但她也许并不在意，反而挑着眉不满的问他：“你说对吧？”  
“呃……？”这是史蒂夫唯一能给与的反应。  
小辣椒像是放弃般的叹口气，直接坐到他身旁，仿佛他们已经熟识很久，开始毫不留情的数落着他们共同认识的人，托尼·史塔克。  
“……你相信吗？整整一个车队的金发女郎！都穿着国旗！我简直差点疯了！后面我不得不安排哈皮将她们一个个送回去，之后还得在第二天提醒那个有间歇性失忆症的老板他的荒诞行为给我们公司带来了多大负面影响！”  
“我想，”史蒂夫终于恢复了部分神志，试探的开口：“他是为了筹集善款，我从报纸上看到，仅仅那一夜捐款的数额就有三百多万。”  
伶牙俐齿的小辣椒惊讶的看向他，似乎此时才认真的打量了他，史蒂夫在她的视线中如坐针毡，不过所幸她只是看了一小会儿后，展开了笑颜。  
“你真是个甜心。”她给了他脸颊一个轻吻，史蒂夫为此红了脸。  
她站起来和他告别，虽然很不好意思，但史蒂夫确实松了口气，走之前，她忽然问道：“你打算今晚就这样过平安夜吗？”  
史蒂夫看着大部分都醉意朦胧的宾客，在心底摇头，他当然不想，但是此时他想与之共度节日的人还在地球的另一边。  
小辣椒用抚慰的目光注视着他，像是想到什么一样，“你知道吗，坐个车去纽约其实用不了多久。”  
史蒂夫不明所以的看着她，却在她的眼睛里看到了一丝狡黠。  
她最后说：“提前祝你圣诞快乐。”

 

15  
布鲁克林的家还是老样子，史蒂夫站在一排老式居民楼下，借着昏黄的路灯，抬着头寻找那扇熟悉的窗户，此时，它紧紧关着，只能从外面窥见一丝暖色的微光。一路步行而来，寒风驱散了他的醉意，伴随着每一步楼梯想起的嘎吱声，他对能安全归来满怀感激。在巴基的家门口，他看到门上挂着漂亮的手工迷你圣诞树和糖果，屋内隐隐传来音乐声。史蒂夫有一丝走神，直到一声轻唤，慈祥的母亲站在楼梯上，正一脸惊讶激动的看着他。  
陪着罗杰斯夫人下楼扔掉垃圾的途中，她一直紧紧握着他的手臂，双眼含着泪光，史蒂夫不得不停下来，拥抱这个女人，任由她埋在他肩上放肆了留下了眼泪，很快的，她恢复了微笑。  
“你爸爸会取笑我的，可不能让他看到！”  
“市长亲自打来的电话，真该让你看看你爸爸当时的样子，他激动地把所有的杯蛋糕送给了路上的行人，史密斯太太不得不提前给他放假。”  
“我看到他们很早就在挂那幅海报，你让我们感到骄傲。”  
“巴基还好吗？我们收到你的信后，都很关心他的伤。”  
“你的腿真的没问题吗？上楼梯会疼吗？”  
史蒂夫耐心的一一回答，直到老早就站在门口的罗杰斯先生投来“看在上帝的份上饶了他吧”的眼神，她才重新挽上他的手臂，像一个英雄母亲那样，满怀自豪的引着儿子进了家门。  
“欢迎回来，孩子。”  
——

在熟悉的床上，史蒂夫却无比清醒。  
墙壁上面整齐的贴着他儿时的画作，从一只飞鸟到大象，到桌椅，到房屋，然后是形形色色的人。在他没有回家之前，他曾无比怀念屋内永远飘着的奶油味，和母亲的柔声细语，他想念这片土地上熟悉的街道和人群，以及当他埋头作画时，他的画笔在纸上涂抹时的声响。  
而此时，他在安宁中却感受到孤寂。他忽然想念巴基和朗姆，想念飞毛腿，想念小强，想念那片看不到尽头的大海和头顶永远晃动的椰子树。  
这些念想让他无法入睡。  
但他更想念托尼，他思念他的一切，熟悉的，陌生的。这令他辗转反侧，一夜无眠。  
第二天，整个街道都飘扬着国旗和彩带，雪花不断从天而降，圣诞节的喜庆气氛感染着每一个人。史蒂夫正和父母一起吃着早餐，一位士官礼貌的敲开门，他正是最初给史蒂夫拍宣传照的那个人。  
罗杰斯夫人冲史蒂夫示意，“去吧孩子，享受这一切。”  
他无法告诉父母太多，只能点点头。母亲昨天就将他的军礼服清洗并烘干了，熟悉的肥皂味让他恢复了不少精神，之后他参加了不少于十场的演讲和动员活动，每一次都赢得了激烈的欢呼和掌声，大家对这位二战英雄充满了好奇和敬意，他的胜利被口口相传，越传越离奇，其中最夸张莫过于他身披国旗穿越敌人的重重封锁，并一拳打掉了希特勒门牙这个故事，最终这个莫须有的传说被奉为经典，甚至还印成了连环画，在孩子手中竞相传阅，人们也开始称呼他为“美国上尉”或“美国队长”。  
蒙德当时拿着那本漫画，几乎笑岔气。  
“史塔克先生一定很高兴看到这个！”  
史蒂夫莫名的不太喜欢他总是调侃他和托尼的事，不由得翻个白眼。  
“他在欧洲，谢天谢地。”  
而蒙德的反应让他意外，对方瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满了不可思议。  
“他不是已经回曼哈顿了吗？所以你……又不知道？”

 

[10] 紫心勋章：专门授予作战中负伤的军人，也可授予阵亡者的最近亲属。


	5. Chapter 5

16  
当他终于能脱身后，史蒂夫乘着最后一班电车抵达了曼哈顿，他站在路边，有点迷茫的低头琢磨着方向，一辆车停在了他身旁。浅金色头发的男子探出头来，礼貌的询问他是否迷路，而当对方听到他报的地址时，男子用一种说不上来的眼神打量了他一番，欣然表示可以顺路送他。  
这是史蒂夫第一次来到托尼的家，当他站在高耸华丽的建筑物楼下时，觉得这里用府邸来形容都不为过。  
他在雕花红木的门前停下了脚步，屋内人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。那是他从未踏足的世界，一时间，他竟有些踌躇不安。  
“罗杰斯上尉，”金发青年停好了车，好奇的走来，“为什么不进去？”  
“贾维斯先生，感谢你送我过来，但我可能……我不确定是不是该打扰到……”  
青年再次用那种冷静又洞悉一切的眼神看着他，慢慢扬起一个微笑。  
“相信我，上尉，史塔克先生会很高兴您的到来。”  
门刚一推开，人群中心最耀眼的男人不经意的看了这边一眼，然后，愣住了，那呆傻的表情让他身旁的小辣椒很不客气掐了他屁股一下。  
贾维斯顺利将史蒂夫“护送”到托尼身边时，又一轮音乐响起，小辣椒大方的接受了青年的邀请，走向舞池前依旧不忘瞪了他老板一眼。  
而托尼已经完全傻掉了，他试图表现的毫无波澜，但放在身侧的手紧张的握紧又松开。史蒂夫低头看着脚尖，慢慢的靠近他，直觉告诉他如果动静太大，托尼很有可能就忽然长翅膀飞走。  
他们肩并肩站在那里，两人都看着舞池中翩翩起舞的人群，保持着一种诡异的安静。  
“他们跳的挺好的。”史蒂夫一开口，就觉得自己像个傻瓜。  
托尼·史塔克在听到自己说出“是的，他们两跳的真棒”后恨不得扇自己几耳光。  
沉默的气氛还在延续，瞥见他们愚蠢模样的小辣椒眼睛都快抽筋了。  
“你的勋章还在我那儿。”托尼忽然说，脸上有些不自然，要史蒂夫来形容，那完全称得上忸怩和不好意思了。  
“要……呃，上去看看吗？”   
史蒂夫飞快的点头，生怕托尼会反悔一样，率先从人群中挤了出去，在此间一位女士的手帕被用诡异的速度塞进了他胸前的口袋里，当他茫然的试图想将它还回去时，早已失去耐心的托尼拉过他的袖子将人拽上了阁楼。  
当他们远离了人群的视线，史蒂夫忽然环住他的腰，毫无章法的亲了上去。托尼在他的攻势下立刻溃不成军，他探入军服里抚摸对方结实有力的肌肉，并在史蒂夫将他压上墙壁，并急躁的用下身摩擦他的时，发出了低低的抽气声。  
“你学坏了，我的大兵。”他的声音变得同丝绒一样柔软无力，轻而易举的令史蒂夫硬的发疼。在亲吻的间隙里，托尼慢条斯理的脱掉他的外套，孩子气的瘪瘪嘴，“军礼服？真是糟糕透顶的主意。”和语气不相符的，他飞快解开大兵的皮带，隔着内裤抚摸上炙热的硬挺。  
史蒂夫粗喘一声，用力亲上托尼的脖颈，托尼闭着眼睛享受的轻哼。  
“你真火辣，甜心。”  
“不要叫我甜心。”史蒂夫开口时才发现声音沙哑的不像话，他干脆的将托尼拦腰抱起，用上了他在战场上发号施令的语气。  
“因为甜心可不会做接下来的事，所以士兵，告诉我你的房间在哪儿？”

 

17  
“你真该用这幅样子去卖国债，我敢说全世界都会为你疯狂。而我会买掉全部的，这样你就只能这样站在我面前演讲，你的阴茎会因为我的注视而不知羞耻的站起来——你现在硬的不像话了是吗史蒂夫？”  
“是的，托尼，我为你硬了。”一如既往的，在床上的时候，史蒂夫总会将诚实这一美德贯彻到底，而托尼对此简直不能更满意。  
只因为托尼一句“我想看你半裸着睡在我床上并穿着靴子的样子”， 于是史蒂夫此刻裸着上身靠坐床头，狗牌被汗水黏在结实的胸膛上，伴随每一次呼吸一同起伏，肌肉紧绷的小腹向下，笔直的双腿依旧裹着军服，半勃的阴茎从敞开的裤链中大方的探出头。这使史蒂夫成功的不知道把手放在哪儿，最后他决定放在双腿两侧，并偷偷握紧。  
士兵不打无准备之仗。  
已被列入目标的托尼闻言放肆的咧嘴一笑，一边用折磨人的速度脱掉外套，马甲，然后是衬衣，一边肆意的上下打量着面前的杰作，直到他扔掉最后的遮蔽物，无所谓的踢掉鞋子。  
“小心点大兵，我会干掉每一个能看到你这幅样子的人。”他最后发出了这样的宣言。  
史蒂夫在看到他毫无羞耻的露出小鸟并朝他晃来晃去时，不得不闭上眼睛才能克制住冲过去打他屁股的欲望。  
“我并不希望你在我不知道的时候‘干’你自己。”  
“我的上帝！听听你说的话！”托尼严肃的谴责他，眼里却全是笑意。“你在军队里学会了不少嘛，上尉，在别的士兵面前也是这样装模作样吗？”  
“不，”他用滚烫的眼神抚摸着托尼的每一寸肌肤，直到对方因为这侵略的目光而轻颤。  
“只有你。”  
他挑起一抹无害的微笑，伸出手，希望眼前的猎物掉进圈套，方供他拆吃入腹。  
没人能拒绝这样的史蒂夫，托尼·史塔克也不行。  
“你变成了一个控制狂，还我那个温柔的甜心来！”  
被忽然扑上来的托尼压住，史蒂夫稳稳的接住他，试图用可以吞噬他的吻堵住那张不听话的嘴，托尼·永远不安分·史塔克不甘心的扭来扭去，努力钻进对方裤子的手被敏锐的握住，按在头顶。  
金发男人控制住力道，翻身压住对方，居高临下的露出他标准的美国甜心表情。  
“你不能在我的床上否定我，我知道你喜欢的。”  
托尼睁大了眼睛，微翘的嘴唇仿佛在求一个吻，于是史蒂夫这样做了，他们交换着湿漉漉的吻，直到最后就连托尼都觉得这个吻超出一般黏糊糊的吻太多了，他的心跳快要失常，这使得他不得不肩负着拯救两人生命的使命奋力结束了它。  
一个吻满足不了史蒂夫，他抱着托尼仰躺在床，用硬如铁的下体用力顶弄着他，“托尼，你不能让我一直这样下去。”托尼被那力道弄得直喘气，而史蒂夫这混蛋居然还在撒娇。  
“所以你这个淘气鬼是想让这样用力骑着你，而你会光是刚碰到我的时候就射了对吗？”  
“我不觉得，”史蒂夫狂乱的在他脖子和胸膛烙下吻痕，气息犹如烈火，他无暇去脱掉裤子，仅仅只是把内裤拉下，用已经湿滑的柱体慢慢在那个入口徘徊，“我不觉得你只是骑着我就会满足，我知道你更喜欢我把你压在任何一个地方，用我的阴茎牢牢钉住你，你会被我插得失去神志，只能抱着我叫我的名字，你不会让我停下来，因为你想要我，只有我，而我会满足你。”  
在他说完最后一个字，托尼忽然抱紧他，嘴里飘出一声低哑的呻吟，他就这样射了，乳白色的液体弄脏了彼此的小腹。  
史蒂夫捏住他的下巴，目光灼灼的打量托尼难得一见的羞涩不自然，将湿粘的液体缓缓送入他的体内，在忍无可忍的将阴茎推入那炙热的甬道时，还不忘贴在他的耳边沉声问着：“所以，是谁光是碰到我就射了？”  
托尼口中微不可闻的“控制狂”很快被混合着吃痛和愉悦的呻吟所取代，所以史蒂夫仅将此当做对他的褒奖，反而干劲十足。  
心里有个角落忽然对小辣椒和贾维斯涌起几分歉意，但在战场上保持专注是一个士兵必有的品质之一，恪守着这个原则，史蒂夫迅速调整状态，专心的开始攻克面前这座堡垒。

 

18  
“凡事只要有可能出错，那就一定会出错”——来自史蒂夫的外婆[11]。  
当史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚从床上下来，在房间找了一圈都没看到上衣时，后知后觉的想起它似乎落在了走廊上，正当他怀着某种——你知道的——侥幸心理悄悄打开门时，就和等待许久的贾维斯来了个完美照面，他脑袋里忽然冒出外婆最常念叨的那句话也就顺理成章了。  
窘迫的在更衣室整理了好几遍着装，史蒂夫微微挺直上身，为的不过是希望减少背部和布料之间的摩擦，而导致这一行为的原因来自布满他上半身的咬痕、吻痕以及背后的抓痕（托尼绝对是一只野性的猫咪，史蒂夫眯着眼这么确定着），他相信裹在被子里还在呼呼大睡的家伙同他不相上下，跟史蒂夫一样，托尼昨晚可没留情。  
等他觉得自己看起来无懈可击后，他无声的走回卧室，贾维斯正站在床边，微微低头，似乎在和托尼说着什么，最后托尼摆摆手，翻个身，不肯从被子里出来。  
史蒂夫只捕捉到管家最后一句“撒谎”，金发管家立刻发现了他，关掉了床头灯，这令史蒂夫正欲上前的脚步一顿。  
“抱歉，史蒂夫上尉，”他在史蒂夫面前合上了卧室的门，“先生不肯起床，看来只有我们一起共进午餐了。”  
不知道是不是某种错觉，史蒂夫觉得贾维斯看他的神情有些不一样了，带了一丝不愿掩饰的疏远。  
一楼已经被打扫干净，史蒂夫路过的时候很难不被那富丽堂皇的华丽所吸引，贾维斯引着他到了一间安静舒适的小餐厅，小辣椒已经坐了一会儿，盯着报纸小口饮着咖啡，看见史蒂夫友好的打了招呼。  
这也许是最奇怪的一次午餐，三人各怀心事的围坐在餐桌旁，桌上的珍馐美味几乎被遗忘，史蒂夫埋头飞速的消灭着面前这一盘完全不记得名字的菜肴，贾维斯忽然招呼着厨娘将一碗玉米粥和甜薄饼准备好，史蒂夫竖着耳朵立刻明白了他们的意思，当即表示他愿意代劳。  
青年似乎没听到他的话，擦擦嘴，推开椅子，几乎径自就打算离开了，而史蒂夫更快，他用着一种意想不到的速度从刚踏进屋的黑发厨娘手里稳稳的“拿”走了餐盘，用礼貌又不容拒绝的语气跟贾维斯表示他已经吃饱了，年轻的管家站在他一步之遥，冰蓝色的双眼有风暴聚集。  
“先生们，”女士甜美的声音打破了尴尬，小辣椒眨着眼睛，手中的笔不停在报纸上写写画画，“快给亲爱的巴沃里太太让个地方，你们妨碍到她给我带来美味的甜汤了，贾维斯，这是你最喜欢的！”  
史蒂夫侧身，让一脸莫名的女士走过，余光瞥到管家踱回到餐桌旁，故意挑了个背对着他位置坐下。  
小辣椒悄悄的冲他挤挤眼，“辛苦你了，请务必保证我们的老板不会饿死。”  
“我会的。”史蒂夫冲女士点点头，心中带着一丝轻松离开餐厅。  
鹅黄色的床头灯被轻轻打开，原本熟睡的男人不适的皱了皱眉，嘴里嘟囔着什么，一手握着拳忍不住想揉眼睛，被史蒂夫眼明手快的制止了。他贴在他耳边，轻唤着他的名字，托尼在这孜孜不倦的呼唤中不情愿的睁开眼，用力的瞪了始作俑者一眼。  
史蒂夫耐心的瞅着他，在餐厅的不愉消失的无影无踪，他觉得胸口涨涨的，有什么东西快要溢出来，全身上下被温暖和爱恋包围，而这一切都是眼前这个人带来的。  
但要是托尼能乖乖的吃东西，就更好了。

 

19  
“不，”被吵醒后幼稚病发作的史塔克对停在嘴边的汤匙摇头，声音还未摆脱刚醒来的沙哑和慵懒，他把被子又朝上拉了点，试图遮住嘴巴和鼻子，只露出一双无辜的大眼睛。最后两人僵持的结果以托尼一句“不，长官，我已经吃不下任何你塞进来的东西了”和史蒂夫的“托尼！！！！”而告终，年轻的上尉垂着头，宣布喂食失败。  
在跟家人通电话道了平安后，史蒂夫坐在卧室的一角，开始阅读小辣椒给他的一本随笔，作者是苏联人，整本书都在讲述他求而不得的爱恋，而当他翻到最后一页，作者道出了对方的性别，史蒂夫顿时明白小辣椒为何独独给他这本书。  
他不由得望向安静睡着的托尼，他们之间的事发生的太过自然而迅速，在史蒂夫能静下心去思索什么的时候，他往往已经错过了最合适的时间。  
毫无疑问，他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢和托尼相处的每一刻，因为那太美好，太愉快，充满激情。就像他曾经憧憬过得那样，如果当他有一天拥有了爱情，就该是这个样子。  
但是这是否就是托尼想要的呢？仰或是，只是史蒂夫的单方面的好感？  
他低头盯着书的扉页，上面是一个男人落寞的背影。  
当托尼在傍晚悠悠转醒时，看到的就是史蒂夫靠坐在沙发上的模样，书翻开放在膝盖上，头垂下，双眼紧闭，英武的眉头微微皱着，他的脚边点燃了一盏小灯，火光跃动，他金色的发丝仿佛在轻舞。  
出于不知名的原因，整个街区都停电了，托尼固执拒绝史蒂夫提灯陪同，一个人裹着被子钻进了黑漆漆的洗漱间，穿戴整齐后甚至还不忘在脖子上围一圈围巾。  
“出去享受黑夜吧。”他慢悠悠的走过来，踮起脚，在史蒂夫的唇边落下一吻，假意抱怨着他没事儿长这么高干嘛。  
史蒂夫回吻了过去，并趁机做个尽职的推销员，将手里的温牛奶推销个精光。  
很多人都同他们一样，选择在这个静谧的夜色下散步。他们沿着河畔欣赏难得不被灯光所影响的月色，在此期间，史蒂夫英勇的替一位女士夺回了被小偷抢走的皮包，托尼停在原地，任由他被四周的居民团团围住被致以感谢，他看着青年安慰着激动的女士，然后自然而然的四处寻找他，当他准确的看到托尼后，小跑而来，用一种理所当然的良善的微笑看着他，试图得到他的褒奖。托尼当然会满足他，他心中对这个年轻人充满着无限的喜爱、骄傲和认同，他身上有着许多托尼·史塔克曾经在自己身上看到过的品质。  
也许它们正通过一种神奇的方式，和他重新连接起来。  
同其他人一样，在灯光忽然亮起的时候，他们欢呼，拥抱在一起，没有人会额外注意青年故意落在他脸颊的吻，更没有人注意托尼环住他后背究竟有多么用力。  
这是比梦更美好的东西，托尼埋头在他宽阔的肩上，这样告诉自己。美好的往往不长久。他接着这样想着。  
于是事情就这样发生了。  
他们两当时坐在露天咖啡馆里，托尼认真的听着史蒂夫讲述战争中发生的故事，忽然，他的神色变得僵硬，只因为他看到从一辆军用吉普车上走下的男人。  
爱德华·蒙德就是朝着他们而来，史蒂夫疑惑的转过头，原本看到熟人的惊喜伴随着对方脸上的凝重而收敛，他不由自主的站起身，茫然中带着一丝脆弱的犹豫。  
蒙德的脸上是他从未看过的哀伤，他颤抖着的打开对方递来的报告，那是一份伤亡名单。  
一瞬间，所有的快乐都被染上阴影，无形的力量扼住了他的喉咙。  
詹姆斯·布坎南·“巴基”·巴恩斯，战死[12]。

 

[11]墨菲定律，考虑到所处时间问题，锅就推给外婆了。

[12] KIA，即kill in action，战死，阵亡。


	6. Chapter 6

番外2（叉冬主）

布洛克•朗姆洛是个外貌颇为英武的男人，在入伍前他就已经是他们街区里出了名的搏击高手，在一次偶然的机遇下成为一名陆战队员后，他沉默、极具压迫性的气质，令和他熟识的老兵尚且不敢招惹，新兵们就连和他对视都不敢，但这不妨碍他获得长官们的青睐，他的第一位教官就曾断言他以后至少会是个将军，因为很显然将军就他妈的像他这幅德性。

他当时扶正了歪掉的帽子，冷冷一笑。

后来他立下军功成为少尉，被指派到史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉那儿担任他的副官，那位比他年少几岁的的国家英雄很快对他信赖有加，在朗姆洛心里，对史蒂夫的评价渐渐从一般人的“忠诚而愚蠢”变成了“忠诚而高贵”。

夜晚，当他在帕武武岛的海礁之间畅游的时候，忽然对那个比他小几岁的长官感到忧伤。

他也许会为他的忠诚而死在这异国他乡中。

但他不会，布洛克•朗姆洛放任自己浮在水中，仰头看着夜空中的繁星点点。他永远不会选择为理想而牺牲。

“嘿！士兵，你违反了规矩，晚上是不能离开帐篷的。”

朗姆洛皱着眉循着声音看过去，竟是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，史蒂夫亲切的叫着“巴基”的男人。别人也许会被他的装模作样唬住，他可不会，尤其是对方裸着上半身，明显是一副偷偷从帐篷里溜了出来的样子。

“抱歉长官，我这边没有位子了。”他淡淡的看了他一眼，就继续漂浮在水上。

“少尉！”巴基好笑的扬着眉，痞态十足的一脚踢开朗姆洛叠放整齐的衣服，“服从命令是你的职责。就现在，把你好看的屁股从水里挪出来，然后滚到随便哪个地方去，这里是我的地盘。”

朗姆洛从入伍开始就没怎么听过命令，当然最重要的原因是他认真听取的命令都是正确并有效的，但诸如面前这位自作聪明又装腔作势的命令，他从来都无视惯了，这都说明他不是个好脾气的人。

于是他站了起来，毫不在意全身光溜溜的笼罩在月光下，冲巴基挑衅的勾勾手指。

“小鹿，”他用绝对会激怒对方的眼神看着对方的眼睛，“想打一架吗？”

于是他们最终打了一炮。

至于原因，要巴基来形容，他会说“那个[ ]养的简直就是欠操”，而朗姆洛则会不屑的冷哼，“打不过就只会来下流阴招”。

事实上，巴基足足挨了五拳才开始反守为攻，他吐掉嘴里带血的唾沫，火冒三丈，掐着对方的下巴就恶狠狠的咬了上去，朗姆洛闷哼一声，却挣脱不开，刚刚那场幼稚儿童的打架耗费了他大部分的精力，此刻已无力摆脱巴基的桎梏，他干脆热情的迎了上去，顺便以牙还牙。

他们跌跌撞撞的从椰子树林纠缠着摸到了一间空帐篷，当朗姆洛被推倒在床铺上，他模糊的发现四周的摆设似乎有点眼熟，但巴基没给他时间，他俯身贴了上来，矫健的身体滚烫又性感，他在对方年轻富有力量的肌肉上流连，两人互相在对方身上留下重叠的红印，他们做起爱来也贯彻着军人的雷厉风行，比起温情脉脉，他们更像急于在对方身上烙下痕迹的兽类，最终巴基略占上风。

朗姆洛伏趴在垫子上，微微喘息，汗水顺着他的脖子从背脊留下，巴基动情的沿着它流动的痕迹用力的舔吻，一手在他结实的臀肉附近徘徊，直到朗姆洛受不了的抬起汗水淋漓的头，狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

“你他妈给老子快点！”

“耐心是美德。”巴基心里恼怒，手上依旧细致的替他扩张充分，然后分开他的腿，缓慢又不失力度的侵入，占有，“你也不希望明天你站不起来吧。”

朗姆洛捏住枕头，一时无法接受这种违背生理构造的进入以及它带来的痛楚，他放弃的埋头在枕头里，反击道：“你这么有耐心，干脆我来操你好了。”

巴基这个时候无暇跟他斗嘴，他还有更重要的事呢。

“朗姆洛少尉，看来你很有精神，那我们接着下一个动作吧。”

史蒂夫那天被他们吓坏了，巴基很长时间都有点小小的自责，他一直想做兄弟的性教育启蒙的老师，但这个荣誉明显被那个在墨尔本认识的男人给夺走了，他心底希望那晚被史蒂夫撞见的事不会影响到他将来在床上的表现，毕竟不是谁都能同他詹姆斯·巴恩斯一样把军队里最难搞的人弄得那么舒服。

当他得意洋洋的跟朗姆洛这样说的时候，对方结实的给他肚子一拳。

之后，他们辗转了好几个岛屿，直到来到贝里琉岛。

夺下机场后，他待在角落里清理着伤口，他的小腿被跳弹擦了一个口子，不算严重，但疼痛却很刻骨。朗姆不知道什么时候走了过来，一把拍掉他颤悠悠的手，重新拿起绷带替他缠好，最后打了个小结。

“战争结束后，你绝对可以在医院里找个合适的工作。”

朗姆默不吭声的坐在他一旁，开始点燃一根烟。

“嘿，给我一根。”巴基按不住寂寞的凑过去，朗姆白了他一眼，吐出一个烟圈，侧过头吻了他。

吻毕，巴基郁闷的小声抱怨：“你不能在这个时候来勾引我。”

“那该什么时候？”破天荒的，朗姆洛今天说了第一句话，似乎是抽烟的原因，他的声音沙哑低沉。

他们一起抬头看着不远处火光冲天的高地，巴基笑笑，“是啊，那什么时候才合适？估计要等到战争结束吧。史蒂夫说西线的战况很有利，我们很快就能回去。”

“你是德州人？怪不得阴沉沉的……唉！别，别走啊，留在这里陪我。”

“史蒂夫那小子肯定傍了个富翁，不像我们……唉，等我们回国后，我就去你那儿找你，我们一起开个搏击俱乐部吧，一定能赚很多很多钱！

“我已经很久没看过电影了，你呢？”

……

朗姆洛没有插话，他和巴基分享了整整一包烟后，两人坐在破朽的石壁前盯着天空，直到新的命令传到。

在史蒂夫中弹后，巴基接下了他的指挥权，他依旧跟往常一样，乐观率真，生气了就骂人，高兴了逮到人就抱个满怀，朗姆洛看着他，心中渐渐生出一种奇怪的痛苦。

那感觉很折磨人，而当那种感觉在有一天忽然离他而去时，他竟然头一次祈祷上帝希望那种痛苦能永远停留。

巴基死在贝里琉岛的一个狙击手手中，他上一秒还在回头看着部队是否跟上来，下一秒，一颗子弹穿过他的头颅，他浑身一震，双眼瞬间失去了光彩，倒在了地上，再也没能起来。

他死去的样子仿佛睡着了，就像一副隽永的画，在朗姆洛的眼中永远定格。

他们没能把他带回美国，同许许多多战死的士兵一样，他被就地掩埋。当黄色的沙土覆盖上他平静的脸庞时，朗姆洛猛的转身，不知道撞了多少人，他跌跌撞撞的摸到一个没有人能看到的地方，他开始呕吐，仿佛将体内所有的东西都吐出来一样剧烈，最后他无力的跌坐在地，冰凉的泪水掉落在地。

哪位哲人说，爱，不过转眼之间。那么，他一定未曾领略过亲眼失去的感觉。

战争结束后，朗姆洛继续从军，他官拜少将后退役，娶了他现在的妻子，有了三个孩子，在远离繁华都市的小城镇里，他开了一间书店，直到老死，你都无法在他的身上看到战争的痕迹，然而只有经历过的人才知道，那是一段只有参与者能铭记的历史。


	7. Chapter 7

20  
史蒂夫在昨晚跟他匆匆告别后，一直没回来。一整天里，托尼始终待在书房，贾维斯收走了丝毫微动的餐点后走出门，便听见屋里再次响起了电话铃声。  
直到夜幕降临，史蒂夫才带着一身疲惫敲开了门。托尼明显抽了一天的烟，整个书房烟雾缭绕，史蒂夫刚进门就被呛到了。他手里托着两人份的晚餐，匆匆推开紧闭的窗户，不顾托尼的脸色，拉着他坐在一张空桌旁。  
“先吃饭，吃完再说。”史蒂夫将鲜美的鱼汤放在他面前，然后开始替彼此切肉。  
“史蒂夫，”托尼直视他，声音很低，仔细听能够察觉到其中忍耐着的愤怒和不解，“我建议你现在就说，因为我实在没有心情吃饭，尤其是接到诺顿上校的电话之后。”  
史蒂夫动作一顿，微笑慢慢变成了苦笑，“他都告诉你了？”  
“对，他都告诉我了，”像是无法忍耐了一样，他忽然站起来，原本低沉的声音兀的拔高，托尼握住刀叉猛地拍在桌上，发出刺耳的声响。  
“他告诉我史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉主动请缨返回战场，你该听听他的原话，就差对着我唱一首美国队长的颂歌了！伟大的史蒂夫上尉，所以这就是你的决定？！放弃目前的平静生活毅然返回太平洋的某个破岛上？而你知道不会同意，所以来个先斩后奏？！”  
与托尼的激动相比，史蒂夫平静的多，他忧伤的蓝眼睛认真注视着对方，缓缓伸出手想要安抚他，托尼侧过身避开他，几步走到窗前，紧握的手显示他正在极力压抑怒气。  
“拜托了，托尼，我是一名军人，我想回到部队并不是什么可怕的事。”  
托尼仿佛听到了什么可笑的事，匆匆瞥了他一眼，粗鲁的点燃一根烟。  
“是的，这很合理，但除非我给军部很多很多钱，你以为你还能去哪儿？军人？据我所知你还有六个月就退役了，我可以让你就这样提前退役，你应该早点回家，也就不用守着你那愚蠢的教条了。”  
史蒂夫坐在原地，闻言轻轻叹口气。  
“你不会这样做。”  
“你明显对我会做什么以及能做什么知之甚少，”托尼的语气开始变得尖刻起来，“上尉，你知不知道德国的西线快全面崩溃，苏联人攻入柏林指日可待。一年，最多一年左右，我们就赢了。你在这里……”他望着窗外某一点，声音慢慢柔和下来，“我们的家在这里，此时此刻你就在我的身边，这还不够吗？”  
他像是酝酿了很久，一开口就停不下来，手中的烟继续燃烧着，烟灰相继掉落在地毯上。  
“他……詹姆斯，我为他的去世感到抱歉，但你即使亲自过去也改变不了这个现实，或者你已经气昏了头非要去手刃几个敌人才甘心？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫靠近他，语速飞快带着一抹受伤，“这不是我的意思，我想做的不仅如此。”  
他叹口气，视线从托尼的背影渐渐转到窗外，夜色下，雪花又开始纷纷落下。  
“上战场，杀人，晋升，这些从来都不是我的本意，我为成为一名陆战队士兵而骄傲，但我骄傲的来源是因为我在保卫我身后的战友、家人、朋友，还有你。没有了你们，我根本什么都不是。我很清楚我的想法，因为当我从穿上军服的那一刻起，我就不只是布鲁克林的那个小子了。巴基是死了，我很难过，我无法形容那一刻的痛苦有多大，但我知道那些都赶不上他家人知道后的感受。我至今无法入睡，我无法从目前所面对的鲜花、掌声、演讲这些事中感到平静，唯独和你在一起的时候，我才能真正的睡个好觉。”  
“你放心，他们绝对不会再安排你做那种事了，你可以去当教官，现在新兵急需要像你这样的英雄来引导，我相信你的上司们会非常高兴见到。”  
托尼扭过头打断他，紧皱的眉头下愤怒已经褪去，但史蒂夫却从中看到一丝脆弱彷徨。  
这都是他的错，史蒂夫心想，他不该让托尼露出脆弱的表情。  
史蒂夫忽然贴近他，在对方能反应过来之前，掀开了他紧裹的围巾一角，一天过去，他脖颈上的鲜红指痕已经变成了深紫色。  
托尼受惊的退后，直到腰撞到窗棱才停下，眼睁睁看着史蒂夫毫不客气的摘掉他的围巾，史蒂夫即使有了心理准备，但真正看到时，他依然止不住心中剧痛。  
“我在伤害你，这就是为什么贾维斯对我忽然不客气的原因？你穿高领已经很奇怪了，更别说围着这么大一圈围巾了，我很难不去注意这件事。”  
托尼挣扎着试图逃开，反而被史蒂夫用力揽进怀里，他浑身的刺瞬间软了，脸上露出毫不在乎的样子，但眼神中的一丝怯意还是被史蒂夫敏感的发觉，毕竟身体本能是骗不了人的。  
“战后创伤，这很正常，我认识几个非常顶尖的医生，我们有的是时间来医好这个，你第一次没掐死我，第二次就更不可能了，我也是学过搏击的！”  
史蒂夫忽然用额头顶着他的，这是他最爱做的小动作，每当他这样时，托尼总是会忘记自己的任何观点。  
于是这一次托尼同样知道，他再说什么都没有用了。  
“你在追求什么呢？”托尼喃喃的声音，仿佛带着哭腔。但史蒂夫在他的眼中，只看到了坚毅的自己。  
“我也无法给出一个具体的答案，但我知道，我再次回来的时候就知道了。”  
“你有负罪感，史蒂夫，而这个世界根本无法被你拯救，我曾经就说过，你无法为所有人负责。”  
“那是我的连队，我熟悉里面的每一个人，这就够了。”  
“可这里是你的家。”  
“而你是我的爱人。我其实很久之前就爱上了你，但我却一直不知道。”  
史蒂夫低头，试图吻他，头一次，托尼撇开了头，史蒂夫的唇仅仅擦过他的脸颊。  
像火烧一样疼，托尼闭上眼，史蒂夫的决定令他心灰意冷。  
“不，你不爱我，否则你不会放弃我。”他听到自己说了这样一句话，像是个跌落在尘埃里的可怜虫，却还试图祈求对方怜悯他的悲伤。  
“不！托尼，我，我永远不会放弃你！我希望我能不顾一切，什么都不管，只要你，但是有的时候——”  
“有的时候我想要揍你一顿。”托尼彻底推开他，几步向前，走进了阴影里，“永远忠诚[13]是吗？那就祝你航行顺利，贾维斯会送你回布鲁克林，你也该告辞了。”

21  
能让小辣椒露出如此惊讶表情的机会想必不多。  
史蒂夫在门口和她碰到时，这是他一团乱的脑子里唯一能想到的事。托尼苍白淡漠的神情还在一阵阵敲打着他的心脏，这让他很难有余力来应对她的关心，而且事实上贾维斯也没给他时间，惹眼的轿车早早从黑暗中驶来，督促的响了一声喇叭。  
他微微脱帽向女士告别，心想也许他们以后都很难见面了。  
雪下个不停，在地上铺上厚厚一层，史蒂夫透过模糊的车窗能看到路灯上挂着的灯饰。这是史蒂夫度过的最美好的圣诞，又或者，最悲伤的一个。  
贾维斯选择做一名被沉默女神亲吻过的司机，这与他们第一次见面时判若两人。史蒂夫很难不去注意他冰冷气质下的抑郁之色，就像你伏趴在薄薄冰层上观察水底的流水一样简单。  
出于礼貌，他应该关心对方的情绪，然而这只能让他显得更虚情假意。  
史蒂夫回忆起他离开时，托尼隐藏在阴影之中的背影，颓然的双肩下，双手插在裤子口袋里，不肯回头，一言不发，固执又疲倦。  
“我会回来的。”  
他当时这样说着。  
我是世界上最狠心的傻瓜。  
他当时这样想着。  
一路无话，贾维斯尽职的将他送到了家门口。史蒂夫跳下车，冲贾维斯轻声道谢，不料管家忽的摇下车窗，开口道：“我希望您不会后悔自己的决定。”  
史蒂夫并不认为自己需要同他解释什么，但对方既然开口，史蒂夫就不能假装没听见。  
“谢谢您对此事的关心。”他只能这么说。  
年轻的管家微微一笑，跟史蒂夫一样，那笑容客套疏远。  
“先生会想明白的，他总能克服所有事，无论好坏。”  
语毕，不待史蒂夫反应，他摇起车窗，很快消失在街道的尽头。留在原地的史蒂夫叹口气，不得不承认贾维斯那过分笃定的语气戳中了他的痛处。但他无法反驳，只因为对方说的是实话。也许不久之后，托尼就真的如他所言的，像个成年人一样和史蒂夫彻底了断。  
家中的父母早已等待许久，母亲已然哭过，但她永远是那样隐忍宽容，她替史蒂夫抚平军装的褶皱，笑着和他道别，父亲皱着眉，用别扭的拥抱道出内心的苦闷和不舍。  
他被一群人簇拥着送上了船，所有人都向他敬礼，仿佛他此刻代表着军人形象的极致，无上的光荣、忠诚、勇敢汇聚成他一人，仿佛他的举动是所有能表达出来的深明大义和舍生取义，仿佛他身后的牵绊还不够动摇他的决心。  
一个士兵忽然激动的朝他高喊：“能和您一同服役是我的荣幸！”  
史蒂夫忽然双眼模糊，他匆匆挥手告别。金发的上尉戴上帽子，压低帽檐，躲进了自己的世界。  
这是他第二次来到东线战场，跟第一次他怀着对从军的高尚期盼不同，这一次，他只感到沉重。然而，他并不后悔。

 

[13] Semper fi，（拉）永远忠诚；美国海军格言。陆战队在见面时会用此作为打招呼的口头语。


	8. Chapter 8

22  
一九四五年，水深火热的硫磺岛上，局势愈演愈烈，敌我双方都死伤惨重。

日军的海军空军遭受了毁灭性打击，已基本丧失了制空权，节节败退的他们只能进行独立地面防御作战，而美军虽然取得了菲律宾群岛的胜利，但此时他们踏上的已是日本领土，对方绝不准备拱手让人，日军沉默的死守在各种地下半地下的防御工事中，等待美军的深入，在美军以为连日的空袭已达到目的时，折钵山[14]上的大炮、机关枪、迫击炮齐声发出怒吼，密不透风的攻击巨网仅仅在一个小时内，将整个海滩染成了血红。

他们都咬紧牙关，看谁能坚持到最后。

美国国内，一边政客大肆批评军事策略，投机者大发战争财，另一边国家濒临破产，人民冷嘲热讽，那个时候，几乎所有人都厌倦了战争，国内新闻界甚至直言：给日本人送毒气！让我们的陆军士兵回来！出于人道主义，这个决定被否决了。

直到几天之后，所有的报纸头条都印着同样一张照片：白茫茫的天空下，六名海军陆战队士兵正在一座高峰上奋力插起一面美国国旗。

虽然难以置信，但这张照片带来的力量几乎扭转了整个战局。无数人围坐在军人广场观看士兵们重现当时的情景，焰火照亮夜空，人民欢呼雀跃，仿佛战争已经打赢。虽然谁都知道，当那张照片拍了没多久，一半的士兵就死了，但恰恰是这样，军人们必须让民众相信，一切牺牲，都是有意义的。

但对于奋战在前线的士兵而言，牺牲，无疑更直白，更残酷。

夜晚，舰船不停的朝天空发射闪光弹，整个天空亮的如同白昼，战壕里的士兵都瞪大了眼睛盯着前方，只因为他们都清楚，只要稍有不慎，日军的自杀式偷袭便会给他们带来巨大的悔恨。

史蒂夫缓缓把视线从头顶收回。在他的身旁，一个日本兵的尸体还温暖着，对方在他的刀下毙命，死前用英语嘶吼着救命，小富兰克林就是被他的刺刀刺中，史蒂夫当时按压着他血涌不止的伤口高声喊着医护兵，才刚满十六岁的年轻人吐着血沫哭着求他救命，等他跌跌撞撞的找到医护兵回来的时候，那个孩子已经停止了呼吸。

一等兵海耶斯跪坐在他身旁，他是个印第安人，士兵们都叫他酋长，他对此从不发表意见。他是当初在折钵山上插旗的六人之一，以英雄的身份回国，几天后，又忽然回到了部队里，送他回来的中尉向史蒂夫暗示他频繁酗酒给英雄的形象留下污点，海耶斯一言不发，跟着史蒂夫上了山，回到了他日思夜想的队伍中。

当他们在废墟、山脚或者随便哪个满目疮痍的地方享受短暂的安宁时，酋长会摸出一支细而尖的笛子，用眷念的眼神凝视它，耐心的抚摸着上面的每一道痕迹。史蒂夫就觉得，这也许就是他要的。

富兰克林的狗牌挂在了小强的脖子上，他已不再是初入伍那个莽撞单纯的孩子，血腥的战争带给他难以抹平的伤痛，也令他成长，变得坚不可摧，坚毅果敢，但依旧没能令他在面对队友的死亡时无动于衷。尖兵沉默的望着前方，手指无意识敲击着步枪枪柄，朗姆洛靠在角落里，闭着眼，似乎已经睡去。

史蒂夫看着他们，就无法不想到巴基，他的兄弟，他的挚友，他的亲人。他仿佛依旧鲜活，真实，他的身影如影随形，活在史蒂夫触手可及的任何一片土地和空气里。当他偶尔失声叫出那个苍白的名字时，周围的空气会短暂的瑟缩，最后凝固成静默。

史蒂夫憎恨这种感觉，明明感到空洞和迷茫，无措和哀伤，这些感情撕扯着身体，令他只想跪在原地痛哭一场，但肩上的重担又迫使他不得不选择遗忘，继续前行。

“队长，你为什么要回来？”

这是他们心底的疑问，史蒂夫当时只是回答道，他想要一个结束。

酋长忽然再次问他这个问题：“你在追求什么呢？”

一字不变的话再次将史蒂夫的回忆拉回到离别的夜晚，他害怕自己会因此露出无措和犹豫，但他最终忍耐住了那涌上心头的酸涩，反问道：“那你呢？你为什么要回来？而你又在追求什么？”

酋长看着手中的笛子，紧皱的眉头松开，露出了一个罕见的微笑。

“我回来是因为我不想被当成英雄，而真正被称作英雄的人都比我先一步离去了，我对他们所有人都立下过誓言，我从不弃朋友而去。而我唯一追求的，是希望我的妻子能在我的葬礼上给我最后一个吻就够了。”

小强抚摸着脖子上的金属片，无声的叹口气。

酋长看着史蒂夫，似乎在等待他的理由。

“我跟你一样，”史蒂夫缓慢的开口，眼中隐含着忧郁，“不想当英雄，我想回来，还因为我在内心其实也需要着这里，以及这里坐着的每一个人。但我更卑劣，因为我的举动深深伤了一个人的心，所以我会活着回去，然后道歉，祈求原谅。这就是我唯一的追求。”

朗姆洛不知何时睁开眼睛，静静的看着他，史蒂夫无意中和他对视，共同窥探着彼此熟悉的情绪。

酋长若有所思，他用一个耐人寻味的提问结束了他们之间唯一的一次谈话。

“辜负一个人，和辜负许多人，哪一种更难以忍受？

第二天，他们拿下了硫磺岛，伴随着第一架燃着火的飞机降落在岛上机场，弥漫在美军士兵漫长五十四天的硝烟缓缓散去，前方，日本的东京仿若遥遥在望，在他们身后，千多具士兵尸体像搁浅的鲸鱼一样平躺在岸边，血色的泡沫被海浪卷走复冲上岸，一波一波，永不停息。

 

番外3 晨间温情（极短PWP）

这是一个深冬的清晨，窗户贴着薄薄一层霜花，屋内原本温暖静谧，但伴随着最后一缕轻烟从壁炉未燃尽的木炭中升起，丝丝清冷开始弥散在四周的空气里，托尼迷迷糊糊从睡梦中感到一丝凉意，他不适的动了动，将露在外的手臂放进被子里，更加贴近了身后的人形暖炉，这轻微的动作未能将他身后金发男人惊醒，对方闭着眼用下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，用被子裹紧了彼此。

托尼翻个身，将头埋进史蒂夫的颈间，像闻到奶味的小奶猫一样伸出舌头作势舔舔，被子下光溜溜的右腿攀上他的腰，轻轻摇晃着，无意识的相互摩擦彼此的下体。

史蒂夫依旧睡意朦胧，他呢喃着无意义的只言片语，将人搂紧，轻柔的翻身压上去，用新长出来的胡渣磨蹭他的颈部，已经完全勃起的火热顶端渗出透明的液体，沿着托尼的小腹到大腿根部留下淫靡的痕迹。

终于，当阴茎抵达目的地后——拜史蒂夫不知疲倦的彻夜耕耘所致，那处入口依旧柔软湿滑——他拉开托尼的双腿，将自己深深嵌入其中，他温暖平和的气息开始变得火热浓郁，紧闭的双眼睫毛微颤，不停在对方锁骨上烙下热吻，托尼被他骚扰的呼吸急促，饶是如此，他那双大眼睛还是不肯睁开，只嘴里小声抱怨着冷。

史蒂夫抱紧他，扬起被子将两人完全罩住，在天鹅绒和毛毯包围的温暖中和托尼接吻，滚烫的硬挺一寸寸挤进他的体内，史蒂夫短暂的睁开眼睛，借着被子里微弱的光线看了眼托尼微红的脸颊，柔声问他还冷吗。

托尼皱起眉头，但依旧未从浓烈的睡意中醒来，史蒂夫只进入了一半就开始了抽插，起初没有用力，而后渐渐加重，臀肉拍击发出清响，托尼昂着头，动情的呻吟不断从嘴里溜走，直到他觉得狭小的空间令他无法呼吸时，挣扎着掀开被子，在微凉的空气中急促喘息。史蒂夫抱紧他，加快了速度，在两人都射了之后，才长长吐口气，软下身体在他额头落下轻吻，金发男人抱着已再次熟睡的托尼翻个身，最后看了眼窗外的絮絮雪花，又一次进入了梦乡。

23  
一九四五年。

这一年，注定归于不平凡。

苏联红军于一月占领华沙，在距离克拉科夫六十公里外的小城，发现了史上最臭名昭著的集中营；德累斯顿在二月的情人节那一天遭到盟军地毯式轰炸，十三万平民死亡，月底，硫磺岛战役取胜；三月，美军轰炸东京，十万人死亡；四月开始，美军登陆冲绳岛，苏联红军占领柏林；五月，德国宣布投降。

胜利近在眼前，而日本，依旧负隅顽抗。

贾维斯走进书房时，广播里还在回放罗斯福总统病逝的消息，屋内混合着杜松子酒和香烟的味道，角落的壁炉里燃的正旺，挤在屋子里的人相互交流着目前的局势，满怀信心同时忧心忡忡。托尼·史塔克被工程师、企业家和小辣椒团团围住，女士正将手里厚厚的文件一份份拿给他签字。

托尼一看到贾维斯，立刻冲他招手，管家像只敏捷的豹子一样无声的走过去，把手里的文件递给他。

“这下您可以放心了。”他轻声说，在端详着对方脸上骤然放松的神情后，将桌上已经冷掉的三明治拿走，换上热腾腾的小馅饼。陪着他们熬夜的小辣椒早就饿坏了，顾不得什么就拿了一个，毫不客气的吃掉。托尼翻动着伤亡报告，再三确定没有看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字后才扔到桌上，不过，下一秒，他皱眉又拿了起来，一个名字吸引了他的注意，他不敢相信的看着那一行的文字直到双眼酸胀。

爱德华·蒙德，战死。

贾维斯注意到了，眼里有一丝遗憾。

“蒙德少校在那艘舰船上，伤势过重，抢救无效。”

一旁的中年绅士认识蒙德，愤恨的叱骂：“疯狂！太疯狂了！用飞机去撞航母[15]！为什么他们就不能干脆的投降？！”其他人听到了，都热切的讨论起日本人的自杀式袭击。

托尼呆愣了一会儿，最后发出短促的一声“噢。”

史蒂夫可能已经知道了。这个想法让他头痛欲裂。

电话忽然响起，屋内的讨论声低了下来。

小辣椒替他接起电话，托尼则侧头和一名工厂负责人开始讨论什么，过了一会儿，他的手臂被碰了碰，他惊吓的发现他那以强悍无敌著称的女助手居然红了眼睛，他艰难的吞下喉中不存在的硬物，拿过电话的同时听到她低声说着抱歉，托尼目送着她离去的背影，对接下来听到的消息感到茫然无措，但很快，一种更为冰冷的痛苦毫不留情的袭击了他，令他几乎站不起来。

“史塔克先生，我很遗憾的告诉您，您尊贵的朋友罗迪上校在昨日的一次作战中失踪[16]……”

他猛地握紧电话，手指发白，脑子忽然嗡的一声，除了“失踪”一词，什么也听不到。

“……101空军的指挥官也在此次任务中丧生，英军那边……找到……渺茫……”

托尼不记得自己怎样挂掉电话的，等他终于从无止境的白茫忙中清醒时，屋内只剩下他和贾维斯，金发青年正扶着他的背，难过的看着他，托尼无神的看向被扔在地上的电话，手背一阵冰凉，他意识到那是他脸上的眼泪。

良久，他找回自己的声音，对着安静的室内，像在对贾维斯，又像在对自己。

“罗迪，这不可能——”他普一开口便哽咽住，手紧紧握着那份伤亡名单，无法出声。

“他，他不该这样。”

他重复着这句话，直到有人走过来抱着他的头，细腻柔软的双手一遍遍抚摸着他的脸颊，脖子，他听到耳边的心跳声，疲倦和失望共同涌向他，他闭上双眼，叫出她的名字。

“佩珀，佩珀，佩珀。”

“白痴，我在这里。”

她总是这样好，托尼枕着她的手臂这样想着，任由自己徘徊在灰暗的打击中，他意识到他丧失了力量，如同失去了部分自我。

“还好你在这里。”

佩珀的眼睛闪着温柔的光芒，她在他的额头落下轻吻。

“我在这里，贾维斯也在，我们都在这里。”

“如果连你也……”

“哦，托尼！”她用那种最熟悉不过的声音叫着他的名字，那分明只有调皮的小姑娘才能有的腔调，满怀爱意和纵容，“罗迪也会一直在这里，你知道的，他总是那样。”

没错，他总是那样！托尼永远记得，他最爱攀着他的肩，不耐烦的吐出烟圈，指着路过的任何人向他抱怨空军的物资有多差，托尼的豪宅有多让人怀念，他去往英国之前跟托尼约定好的墨西哥之旅都规划在一个小本本上，他们会开车经过巨大的峡谷，然后像个爷们一样光着上半身享受日光浴，头上还带着牛仔帽。

噢，我的朋友。

 

[14]折钵山是硫磺岛上一座未完全冷却的死火山，海拔160米，终年喷发雾气，硫磺味弥漫全岛，岛名也由此得来。

[15] 即臭名昭著的神风特攻队。

[16] MIA，miss in action，作战中失踪。


	9. Chapter 9

24  
遥远的冲绳岛上，苏军攻克柏林的消息掀起了一阵短暂的风暴，史蒂夫目睹士兵们欢呼雀跃有些甚至喜极而泣，他紧绷了数十天的神经得以微微放松。传令兵向他报告完毕后，他思索片刻，决定给士兵们两个小时的休息时间，自己则找到一个安静的角落，取下头盔，由微凉的清风吹拂汗湿的头发，这让他忽然开始思考这已经是第几天没有洗澡了。

朗姆洛不知何时走了过来，从破烂的制服口袋里掏出一包烟向他示意，史蒂夫摇摇头，转而拿出一个手掌大的笔记本，用仅剩的一只铅笔头在新的一页里画下重重一竖。

“这是几月了？我都记不清了，圣诞节是不是又快到了？”朗姆洛吐着烟圈，一屁股坐在他旁边。

史蒂夫翻看着前面的计数，默数了一遍，神色有些纠结，放弃的说道：“呃，五月，十二号还是十三，也许十五？我有几天记混了。”他叹口气，合上本子，橘红色的封皮磨成了深褐色，还有几个显眼的手指印。

朗姆洛向后靠在一块稍显平坦的石头上，斜戴的帽子晃了一下，嘴里飞快骂了句脏话，“这操蛋的战争。”

史蒂夫无意识的盯着头顶硝烟弥漫的天空，上面时不时能看到战机飞速驶过，他认同的点点头，“恩，”他接着说：“真操蛋。”

朗姆洛眉头一挑，把一根点燃的烟递给他的同时，做了一个夸张的致敬动作，“敬第一次说操蛋的史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得，最终接过烟，深吸了一口，厚重的尼古丁味道充斥他的胸腔，一种陌生的满足感将他包围，他忽然有点明白为什么士兵们都相继成了烟囱的原因了。当他在看到朗姆洛把剩下的一根烟点燃后放在一个小石头上时，双眼湿润。

“敬……”他听到对方说，声音低沉有力，“敬巴基。”

史蒂夫低下头，摸索着笔记本上的斑驳痕迹。

“敬巴基。”

“你想他吗？”朗姆洛忽然说。

“我不能去想。”不管是巴基，还是他心底的那个人。

——

休息的时间很快过去，他们整装待发朝目的地步行而去，道路泥泞不堪，路边的茅草屋大部分被烧得光秃秃，有的被迫击炮炸出无数个窟窿，伴随着他们的深入，除了原地待命以及与他们擦肩而过的美军士兵外，更多的普通民众出现在了视野里。他们或者立在毁坏的房屋旁，拿着过时的农具，麻木的看他们路过，或者站或蹲在路边，衣衫褴褛，神色凄哀，面容憔悴。

一个士兵好奇的左顾右盼着说：“他们是日本人？”

排长恹恹的叼着烟，听到这话用力瞪了他一眼，“白痴新兵！他们是冲绳人！不是日本鬼子。”

新兵被呵斥到一边，嘴里朝战友小声抱怨他们长得都一样。

走在最前面的史蒂夫此刻心绪起伏，难以平静。他跟大部分士兵一样，头一次在敌人的领土上遭遇普通民众，任何人来看，都能从他们的眼中看到饱经战乱的沧桑和流离失所的悲凉。这也是战争之所以令人厌恶的原因，无论它的爆发有多么高尚的理由，牺牲最大的却永远是普通的民众。

小强忽然走出队伍，把怀里的一条铝纸包装的食物递给路边的一个小女孩，对方睁大着眼睛，防备的退后一步，但还是按捺不住好奇，偷偷接了过来，小强连忙用手比划着：“巧—克——力！很好吃！送给你！”

看不下去的朗姆洛给史蒂夫递了个眼神，大步流星走过去担任起了临时翻译，史蒂夫看着小强和朗姆洛对她说着什么，小孩的眼睛依旧睁得老大，在小口吃掉一块巧克力后，忽然笑了，这令史蒂夫心下顿时柔软，他微微扬起嘴角，视线在川流的人群中徘徊，他注意到一个士兵抱着一个孩童自然的行走在人群中，他正神色温柔的说着什么，满脸污迹的孩童懵懂的看着他，双手紧紧抱着他的脖子。

过了一会儿，朗姆洛走到他身旁，向史蒂夫讲述了小女孩嘴里的故事，其中“人肉炸弹”“自杀袭击”“誓死不降”等字眼深深刺痛了他。小女孩狼吞虎咽的吃着巧克力，史蒂夫远远看着她瘦弱的身影，无法理解会有人如此狠心在她的身上缠满炸药并将她推入美军阵地。

“也算是运气，炸弹没有爆炸，她活了下来，可是她的母亲没能逃过一劫。”

“你跟他说了什么？”朗姆洛打趣的问着归来的小强。

士兵昂着头，史蒂夫在他稚气未脱的脸上没有看到一丝一毫的脆弱和退却，他迎着史蒂夫的视线，语气坚定有力：“我告诉她，我们很快就会赢。”

史蒂夫还想问些什么，忽然，他们身后不远处的士兵们爆发出一阵喧哗，数十个士兵围城一圈，史蒂夫敏锐的发现当中有人被推挤在地，围着的士兵们都十分激动的大喊着“开枪啊！”“杀了他！”。

“糟糕，那边是战俘。”

 

25  
史蒂夫在他的士兵和战俘营的情报员差点发生肢体冲突前，赶了过去。

情报员指着一名士兵大声质问着他的名字和编号，班长拍掉他的手，努力不让身后激动的士兵冲上前。

史蒂夫隔开他和自己的士兵，冷静的说：“这些是我的兵，有什么问题吗？”他扫了眼被情报员拦在一旁的日军俘虏，对方双目怒睁，光裸的肩上有钝器击打的淤痕，还有，史蒂夫如果没看错，应该是有人朝他吐了口水。

这样就愤怒了？

史蒂夫想起那个无辜的小女孩和她羸弱的身躯，对情报员的怒气冲冲和嘴里的《日内瓦公约》反应平淡，“我自然会管好的我的兵，而你，了不起的情报员，我要你马上把俘虏从这条路上挪开，你没听错，是立刻。”

似乎被他的反应吓到，巧舌如簧的情报员猛地哽住，转身推着俘虏离开。史蒂夫立刻对着事件中心的陆战队士兵厉声道：“还有你！如果我再看见你碰了俘虏一根头发，就送你去军事法庭。”说完，就冷着脸朝前走开，朗姆洛默不吭声的跟着他，史蒂夫走了几步忽然问：“那个孩子叫什么？”

反应过来的朗姆洛朝后看了一眼，那个被呵斥的士兵正弯腰捡起掉落在地的帽子，紧抿的嘴角和炯炯有神的双目勾勒出他在战争中磨练出的坚毅轮廓，这令朗姆洛赞赏一笑，冲史蒂夫答道：“他叫尤金·斯莱奇[17]，绰号斯锤锤。”

在接下来的一整天对日作战中，史蒂夫更进一步的了解了斯锤锤的性格。当他愤怒的将尤金掼倒在地，对方却依旧丝毫不退的朝他大吼：“他投降了又怎么样？！这跟我杀掉他没有任何关联？！”

史蒂夫原本对尤金面对他的停火命令置若罔闻而怒火冲天，闻言沉下脸，说了一个自己都不信的理由：“你刚刚的举动会暴露我们的位置！同时还会给敌人我们会杀掉投降的人的信号！”

他果然嗤笑一声，“上尉，我相信他们对我们的位置十分清楚，而我并不认为他们会真心投降。”他指着那个刚刚假意投降随即引燃身上手雷的日本人尸体。

史蒂夫看着他，忽然哑口无言。

“你应该听从长官的命令，不应该一意孤行，我们来这里不是让你逞英雄的。”他听到自己苍白无力的辩护。

青年一步走上前，倔强的用那像狼一样的狠厉眼神和他对视，一字一句的开口：“来这里杀掉每一个日本鬼子，这才是我们来的目的！”

原本一言不发的朗姆洛这时走上前，声调平稳的命令尤金滚回自己的战壕，士兵固执的在原地站立几秒后，冷哼一声离开。

“他并没有说错，”朗姆洛按上史蒂夫的肩，对方正看着不远处被尤金执意击毙的几名日本士兵尸体，一动不动，“我们每干掉一个敌人，赢的希望就增大一分。”

史蒂夫没有回答，一会儿后，他发出了继续前行的命令，率先从高地走下去。

当他们前行到目的地时，拜在高地上的尤金的精准迫击水准所赐，日军的几个火力点都被扫光，零散分布的几座茅草屋沉浸在一片死寂中。

几个士兵警惕的挨个巡查屋子，史蒂夫站在一座破败的房屋前，顿了顿，走了进去。

屋内窄小杂乱，气味浑浊，最靠里面的简易的军用床上有一个茅草编制的枕头和一床被子，床单有一大团污渍，靠近窗户的小桌上放着煤油灯和坏掉的笔筒，还有几幅连环画，军用箱子破了个洞，几件衣服整齐的叠放在里面，里面有一个扁平的迷你盒子，打开一看，有一张黑白照片和一枚耳环。照片里是一家三口的合影，女子和孩童穿着和服端正的站在里面，他们身旁的军服男人一脸严肃。照片的一角有着深深的痕迹，显示其被反复的拿在手中过。在整齐叠放的衣服里，露出一个熟悉的一角，史蒂夫随即意识到，那是一面美国国旗。

他看了一会儿后，移开了视线，很快的走了出去，在路过旁边的房子时，听到里面传来一声轻响。他立刻走了进去，在看到熟悉士兵的背影时，放下了手里的枪。

斯锤锤也许没有听到他的脚步声，所以他依旧蹲在原地，向那个浑身是血的女人放下了枪，她的腹部血迹模糊，气息微弱，她无声的说了什么，也许什么也没说，最后在尤金的怀中慢慢的闭上双眼，手中紧握的娃娃掉在了地上。

史蒂夫的视线在尤金的脸上停留了一秒，然后无声的退出去，站在一片废墟中，忽然感到骄傲，为他亲眼目睹的宽容而感到骄傲。

 

26  
在修补防御工事和机场维护中，三个月的时间转瞬即逝，冲绳岛上的夜晚同往日一样安静，只有远处海浪拍击的声响，一阵一阵，像某种富有节奏的摇篮曲，广场的中央，一根细细的长木竖在地上，被电线和扩音器组成了临时的广播台，时间一到，开始放送熟悉的音乐节目。士兵们早对此不痛不痒，依旧埋头做着数日来的事——等待。

就在这个时候，一线光亮划破黑夜，士兵们还没来得及产生一丝疑惑，紧接着，又是一颗，然后，无数颗照明灯将夜空照的如同白昼，停泊的军舰上忽然涌出大批士兵，他们相继爆发出热烈的欢呼，帽子被齐齐扔向高空。

“日本投降了！！”

——  
这是一个不眠之夜。

胜利的喜悦点燃了荒凉贫瘠小岛的每一寸土地，头顶上，每隔几分钟就有一颗闪光弹飞向天空。不断有可乐和牛排被运上岸，高级士官们偷偷从陆军那里顺了几箱啤酒顷刻被一抢而空，简易电影院的巨大幕墙上反复播放着《西线无战事》，三五个醉醺醺的大兵爬上坦克，在上面跳起了踢踏舞。

小强被灌得晕乎乎的，他反复强调自己已经到了喝酒的年龄并且没有喝醉，然而当他双眼发光的跑向史蒂夫，并指着天上一串模糊不清的星星说那是我的胯下小兄弟后，被尖兵毫不留情的拉走了。

朗姆洛笑了，晃了晃手里还有一大半的酒瓶，史蒂夫瞧了眼，摇摇头，嘴里的烟快要燃尽，斯锤锤坐在他们身后，叼着烟斗，倔强的眉眼有了一丝柔和，他盯着天空那微微泛白的边缘，沉默不语。

“怎么不去欢庆一下？”朗姆洛在问斯锤锤。

青年看了他一眼，“这样就很好了，长官。”

“别傻了，这是胜利日，值得你丢掉那张愚蠢的脸。”朗姆洛不由分说的将酒瓶扔给他，随即看了眼史蒂夫，他们默默对视着，朗姆洛叹口气，“真不敢相信，战争居然就结束了。士兵，你有什么感想吗？”

“报告长官，也许……不知所措？”斯锤锤轻描淡写的接到，仿佛那个荣耀的时刻与他只是一种空虚。

“不知所措？”朗姆洛反问了一句，忽然笑了，同他惯常的微笑一样，锐利冰冷，“操你的，尤金。”

“战争赢了，仅此而已。”

史蒂夫看向那个用来计时的小本子，里面还剩下最后空白一夜，他在上面重重的画了一个句号，咔嚓一声，铅笔终是断裂。

不远处的欢庆派对中传来熟悉的歌声，那是挚爱的女人赠给即将赴战伴侣的挽留，那是垂垂老矣的父亲留给儿子最后的想念，那是故土家园的风声和阳光的召唤，那是黎明前最后一缕黑暗，那是远方停泊的舰船响起的一声长鸣。

那是，回家。

*我们穿过拼杀的战场，我们越过汹涌的洋流，我们并肩作战，我们生死与共*

*细数世间的壮阔，辗转反侧，忧思难解*

*夜晚归来，将不再有离别愁苦，欢腾吧，时光如梭，你我共举杯*

半个月后，大批美国士兵返回美国，而当史蒂夫真正踏上美国国土的时候，已经是一九四六年，当时的他身负重伤，昏迷不醒。

 

27  
托尼从昏睡中醒来，便发现自己被双手束缚，反绑在一根粗大的管道上，借着月光，能勉强看清四周的环境，他被关在在一间杂乱的设备室里，破损的木材和钢板被凌乱的丢在地上，屋内充斥着铁锈和灰尘的的味道，提醒人们这间屋子已经闲置许久，托尼顺着身后的管道朝上望去，灰扑扑的天花板有几节木板横在半空，透过缝隙隐约可见楼上的光景，凝神细听，似乎有人交谈的声音，但一会儿后就归于了平静。

月亮忽然隐去了身影，屋内漆黑一片，托尼动了动手腕，一边盯着安静紧闭的房门，一边努力用仅能活动的几个手指把藏在衣袖的袖珍刀片拿出来，这期间，铺面而来的黑暗像海水一样涌来，某些尘封已久的回忆缠住他，托尼猛地喘口气，紧闭上双眼，锋利的刀刃悄无声息划破了他的手掌，温热的液体令他感到某种安宁，他渐渐平静下来，开始割开手腕上的尼龙绳。

窗外忽然飞过一只鸟，孤寂的鸟鸣声在空旷的房间内回响，托尼惊吓的停顿了几秒，然后加快了手上的速度。

忽然，在屏住呼吸的沉寂中，他捕捉到了一阵脚步声，平缓，有力，带着军人特有的韵律感，由外而来，停在了门口。一阵窒息将托尼笼罩，他在对方推开门的瞬间垂下了头。

托尼盯着地面，放缓了呼吸。来人无疑很高大，他的背影被月光投射在地上，头顶戴着圆形头盔，托尼不用去想也知道他背着大名鼎鼎的毛瑟步枪。

对方在门口停顿了几秒，缓慢的关上门，朝他大步走来。

托尼的手已经松开，他此时捏着他唯一的武器——那枚没被没收的袖珍刀片——静静等待着那个人的靠近，脑子里飞速的计算攻击的角度和力度，以及可能获胜的机率。

三米，两米，当他们之间的距离缩短到一米以内时，托尼迅速的抬起右脚，用力踢向对方脆弱的膝盖骨，对方明显反应不及，条件反射的退后半步，而托尼要的就是这一刻，他欺身上去，一手紧扣住对方腰上的手枪，夹着刀片的左手迅雷不及掩耳的袭向对方毫无防备的喉咙。如果一切顺利，刀片将会以精准的角度划破对方的颈动脉，他将会连叫都无法叫出声，直到失血昏迷。

可是托尼低估了对方，高大的男人毫不犹豫用脚勾住他的腿，在他失去平衡的同时，避开了脖子的攻击，他没有去拿腰上的手枪，甚至无没关心肩上的步枪，任由它滑落在地，发出一声闷响，只用双手捏住托尼的手腕，转瞬之间，托尼被他扣住双手，面朝墙壁被用肩胛用力抵了上去。

扬起的灰尘扑面而来，托尼鼻子动了动，本应跟着响起的巨大喷嚏声被一只大手微微遮住，对方忽然凑近耳边，熟悉的声音响在耳侧。

“嘘，小声点。”

托尼瞪大了双眼，一颗心快从胸膛跳出来。

史蒂夫？你怎么会在这里？！

——  
事实上，托尼·史塔克并不相信罗迪失踪甚至死亡这一消息，那可是罗迪，那个即使伤口涌血还能跟军医谈笑风生的英勇战士！他也不觉得他有耐心待在纽约听一群事不关己的空军部长跟他虚与委蛇。于是在得知消息的第二天，他就瞒着小辣椒登上了去英国的飞机。

一到目的地，在和空降部队的负责人和相关人员联系过后，他偷偷甩掉了所有跟随而来的人，运用他的关系和人脉，找到了对柏林空投区域十分熟悉的十来个雇佣兵，比起那些一派正经的军部领袖，他更相信这些看似不靠谱的非正规军，尤其是他们已经合作许久。

领头的爱莎是个黑发的女性，有着高加索血统，不苟言笑，随身带着一根古董烟斗。见到托尼的第一时间就拿出地图，划分了整片可能找到的区域，跟随线索，他们把区域进一步缩小，分成五块，然后分头行动。托尼和爱莎一队，去了靠近波兰的地区。在托尼最后的分析中，这片区域最有可能找到罗迪，而托尼并不希望假手他人，于是，在这片随处可见敌我双方尸体和卡车的茂密森林里，开始了他们为期半个月的寻找。

不过他们没能料到，已经投降的柏林境内还隐藏着不少残余部队，而俘虏他们的，正是其中集结人数最多的人，他们占据着一座废弃的军工厂，严防死守，苟延残喘。

 

[17] 尤金·斯莱奇，真实历史人物，海军陆战1师5团3营K连，一等兵。战争结束后，他就读阿拉巴马州理工学院（现在的奥本大学）。他的回忆录《老兵：从贝里琉到冲绳》是《太平洋战争》剧本素材之一。


	10. Chapter 10

28

托尼很难描述当他看到一棵树上刻着熟悉符号后的那压抑不住的欣喜，久远的记忆再次浮现在脑海。

托尼七岁的那一年，经历了一场刻骨铭心的绑架。绑匪连着殴打了他一天一夜，为的就是让他录下一段求救对话。当时的托尼那容易激怒别人的高傲和顽固已初见端倪，他朝绑匪吐了一口血水后，得意的晕了过去，气急败坏的绑匪拿着烧红的铁具在他胸口烙下了难以消去的疤痕，但这都无法让他屈服，直到有一天，怒气冲冲的绑匪丢向他播放一段录音，在听到他父亲慢条斯理的“绝不可能为他给你们一分钱”时，他才终于像个七岁孩子一样留下了眼泪。

寒冬的夜里，他被他们从车里扔到了一条河中，冰冷的河水很快将他淹没，绑匪没什么顾忌的离开，如同他们低估了他父亲对金钱的执着一样，他们同样也低估了托尼的求生意识。

托尼用牙齿咬开了手上的胶带，在泥沙和碎石中摩挲着寻找锋利的石块，最后他找到了，割断了脚上连着巨大水泥块的绳索，当他划动着四肢浮上了水面，脸色早已因为屏住呼吸太久而发紫。

他顺着河岸行走，赤裸的双脚满是伤口，他找到一条丢弃的毯子，裹住全身，在陌生的巷道中穿行，直到在一个拐弯的时候，撞到了一个黑人小孩。  
他和罗迪就是这样认识的，热心肠的罗迪在圣诞夜这天背着高烧昏迷的托尼找寻着还营业的诊所，一次又一次，不言放弃。

头一次，托尼不是因为自己的家室而被人如此关照。胸口的伤疤无法消去，但冰封许久的心底，某个角落开始微微融化。

顺理成章的，罗迪成为他第一个朋友，也是最重要的一个，在他还没有成为大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克的时候就是了，他们一见如故，仿佛熟识许久，他们容忍彼此进入对方的世界，成为那个不可或缺的一部分。

就像灵魂中始终需要的那一片残缺，他们因此而相互契合，成为知己。

人的一生能有多少知己呢？托尼总会这样扣心自问。当这些高贵忠勇的人都愿意成为他的朋友，那他的一生也并没有多少遗憾不是吗？

于是，在一九四五年的冬天，托尼跨过整个太平洋，在陌生的欧洲土地上立志找到罗迪，如同年少的罗迪背着托尼固执的敲开每一个医生房门的时候。  
当托尼顺着树上留下的痕迹找过去，终于，在一个隐蔽的洞穴里，他见到了双腿受伤而无法动弹的罗迪。

一切的辛苦都是值得的。

罗迪和他拥抱，还不忘抱怨他怎么才来的时候，泪水终于克制不住，夺眶而出。而罗迪，他撇着嘴，脸上嫌弃极了，双眼却发红。

爱莎叼着烟，对他们的重逢场面感到颇为好笑，紧接着，她眉头一皱，大步上前帮助罗迪起身，一边招呼着托尼尽快发射信号弹，但是已经来不及了，早就尾随他们的一队人马将他们团团包围，领头的军官领口的闪电符号提醒他们，这是一群党卫军[18]。

 

29

史蒂夫上岸之前，还在肚子里酝酿了大概三十多篇道歉的腹稿，而当一个船员告诉他有一位来自史塔克工业的先生想见他时，他匆匆把所有腹稿丢进记忆的垃圾桶里，决定身体力行来实践“和好如初”这一艰巨使命，他在路上还在琢磨如果托尼真的有了新的对象，他需要采取何种措施令他回心转意，以及考虑到两人的财力悬殊，史蒂夫决定把努力赚钱列为回家后的首要任务。

不过这些乱七八糟的点子还没来得及实践就被迫中止，因为贾维斯站在他的前面，将托尼独自跑到欧洲寻找罗迪的事一字不漏的告诉了他。

史蒂夫的骨子里其实有着跟托尼一样的固执和行动力，也就是说他们一旦决定做什么事，无论怎样都必须达成目标。史蒂夫也一样，他立刻搭乘了去往英国的轮船，并在认真思索后，联系了他目前正在欧洲的两位熟人，他们将会在协助他寻找到托尼中起到重要作用。

通过了某种不正当的手段，他们在没有惊动任何人的情况下越过了波兰的边界，连夜抵达了柏林，满目疮痍的城市令史蒂夫感慨万千，而即将到来的严冬让他担心托尼的安全，尤其当他的朋友告诉他有关残余德军依旧存在的消息时，这种担忧更一步加剧了。

拜他两位好友绝佳的情报能力和丰富的实践经验所赐，史蒂夫得以联系到了参与寻找罗迪的非正规军的一员，经过一番打探，史蒂夫确定了托尼的行经路线。

不过他们迟了一步，只能眼睁睁的看着托尼三人被数十名武装的党卫军带走。但谢天谢地，托尼完好无损，史蒂夫透过望远镜看到他活蹦乱跳的样子时，才勉强放松了数日紧绷的神经。

在废弃军工厂的外围，有五名以上持枪巡逻警卫，史蒂夫三人卧在远处的高地，试图寻找穿越封锁的办法。他没有忽略一同而来的美艳女特工发现军工厂的时候那忽然发光的双眼，但他此行的目的只有托尼而已，所以对于这位身世成谜的女特工的目的，他持作壁上观的态度。

经过几个小时的蹲守，他们了解了敌人的巡逻方式、路线、人数以及武器类型数量，史蒂夫决定采用女特工的方法，伏击了其中一个德国士兵，他脸上的大胡子将会为史蒂夫绝佳的伪装锦上添花。临走前，他瞥了眼跃跃欲试的两人，忽然对那些德军士兵充满了同情。

半小时后，装扮成德国士兵的史蒂夫穿过层层封锁，如愿的抵达了目的地。靠着整座工厂电源忽然断掉的瞬间，他利落的解决了门口守着的两个士兵，将他们拖到了一间杂物室，扣上门，端正了帽子，然后推开了关押托尼的房门。

 

30

“总而言之，我们必须离开这里，回头再跟你解释。”史蒂夫松开托尼，将地上的步枪捡起来，端详了一下，然后递给了托尼。

托尼很明白现在不是浪费时间的时候，匆匆拿过枪，按史蒂夫要求的半蹲下身子，趁着夜色，跟着他走到了走廊，史蒂夫悄声安慰他：“放心，克林特会把罗迪上校他们救出来的。”

心底嘀咕着谁是克林特，史蒂夫猛地把他朝旁一推，两人一同挤进了拐角处的房间里，破烂的门无法关闭，然后是凌乱的脚步声和气喘声由远及近，他们拿着手电筒匆匆跑过，大声用德语咆哮着什么。

“他们发现我不见了。”托尼低咒一声，眼睛不由得看向史蒂夫，却正好和他的视线撞到。他们此时紧靠在一处，呼吸相抵，这让托尼有些不适的想退开些。史蒂夫抓住他的手，手指轻轻扫过掌心，带起一阵瘙痒，然后是一阵火辣辣的疼，托尼后知后觉的想起他的手掌似乎是割破了的。

“托尼，”史蒂夫的呼吸悠长深厚，他侧头向他示意天空，托尼茫然的抬头，只看到空寂的夜色和飘过的云朵。“那是北极星，”史蒂夫靠过来，嘴唇无意中划过他的耳朵，气息温热，“压低身子，慢慢的，跟着我出去，有任何不对，你就朝着北极星的方向跑，娜塔莎会在那边接应你。还是，你不知道北极星是哪一颗？”

我当然知道！还有娜塔莎又是谁啊？！

托尼怒瞪他，紧皱的眉头似乎想要反驳什么，每当他想要说点什么自信满满的话来讽刺别人的时候就会这样，托尼自己并不知道，他微微嘟起的嘴唇只会让人分外想吻他。

史蒂夫于是也这么做了，唇与唇相碰，立刻分开，托尼还未出口的话被堵上，脸上不爽极了。

史蒂夫握紧了他的手，然后松开，在他们出去前一刻嘱咐道：“看到任何敌人出现在你面前，记住，开枪。”

托尼曾经看到过很多战争片和相关书籍，但从来没有一部可以让他如此身临其境，当然，当他说“身临其境”的时候，他是指现在，说真的，刚刚如果不是他躲得快，那枚子弹绝对会打中他。

他紧握着步枪迎着四处飞散的子弹朝前奔跑时，心里不禁想：史蒂夫是不是一直都在面临这样的环境呢？他究竟是如何能做到面不改色的去回忆这样的过往？他又是如何在别人看不到的地方舔舐自己伤口的？

在他脑子一片混乱时，忽然发现一个人的枪对准了前方的史蒂夫，一种奇妙的强大勇气让他霎时恢复冷静，端枪，瞄准，扣下扳机，史蒂夫在反击的间隙回过头，给了他安心一笑。

托尼的眼里只剩下那副笑脸。

他真是个神奇的家伙！托尼在认识他第一天的时候就这样觉得了。

他和他认识的人截然不同，他仿佛天生就如此高贵富有尊严，他能担起所有，亦能放下负担，他不是个完美的人，但胜过所有完美。

忽然，前方一阵枪声响起，他身后紧跟不舍的敌人中弹倒地，然后是车发动机的声响，灯光朝他闪烁，他的耳中只听到史蒂夫那一声声的“托尼”。

一阵大风吹散了天空的云，北极星的光芒更亮了，托尼忽然大笑起来，迎着天空飘下的雪花，冲进了在前方等待他的人怀中，车门迅速关上，他们乘着军用货车在敌人不甘的枪声中绝尘而去。

当他埋头在熟悉的温暖中，脑海里只回荡着一句不知何人说过的话语——一切的一切都有所价值。

31

史蒂夫正躺在一间安全屋的小卧室里休息，托尼气急忽然败坏的冲进来，开始控诉那个叫娜塔莎的美人在他视图调戏时用一根细钢丝几乎勒死他，而克林特——托尼叫他“自大狂罗宾汉”——则在一边阴阳怪气的取笑他落地的姿势太愚蠢，最后托尼烦躁的原地转圈，指着史蒂夫说：“他们绝对会要我的命的！我要爱莎，她才能保护我！”

史蒂夫无奈的走近他，准备不着痕迹的把他拉到床上，心里对他一口一个爱莎有些不高兴，他可没忘记那个黑发女士临走时给托尼的那个吻，还是在嘴上。

“你当时在场也听到了，爱莎小姐说她有很重要的事。不过没关系，我在这里，我能保护你，托尼。”

托尼眉头一挑，不客气拍掉了放在他腰上的手，冲他假笑，“罗杰斯上尉，我很感激你的营救，等回国后，我会给予你丰厚的回报来回馈你的英勇。”

托尼摆出了他对待政客的那一套，眼眸含笑，却没有温度，并刻意和他保持了至少两步半的距离，史蒂夫就明白了，托尼还没有对上次的事情释怀。

“如果你是因为我上次返回战场的事而怪我，我承认我当时没能顾及到你的情绪，但是我平安回来了，而且我也不得不指出来，你贸然到柏林同样危险，贾维斯找到我的时候，我都快担心死了。”

“等等，容我打断你，上尉，”托尼拉长了语调，用那种会气死任何人的语气开始为自己辩护，通常情况下，无人能敌。

“首先，我可不敢怪您，您这样的国民英雄想做什么我无权置喙，拍手叫好还来不及呢。第二，你平安回来这件事跟我有关系吗？有吗？没有！最后，不管贾维斯那个胳膊肘朝外的家伙说什么，我完全有把握自己找到罗迪，那可是我的兄弟，我的！”似乎说到了痛处，托尼大迈一步，声音兀的拔高：“不是只有你有兄弟，罗杰斯！我同样无法眼睁睁看着罗迪死在这里！我尊重你的选择，但你也要尊重我的！你来救我并不表示我需要帮助，这是你的一厢情愿而已，我们早就结束了！在你执意要跑到前线替这个根本不在意你的国家英勇献身的时候就结束了！”

史蒂夫一把拉住他的手臂，坚定的看着他，“不，我们没有结束，你自己知道的，你就是因为明白我的理由，所以才会妥协。你不敢面对我，因为你心里有我，你在同样的环境下会做出跟我相同的选择，这就是你！”

“够了，”托尼奋力挣脱他的束缚，快步走到门口，“不，我跟你不一样，我才不会就这样原谅你。”

史蒂夫难过的留在原地，肩上被流弹擦过的伤口隐隐作痛，他略显烦躁的把自己丢进床里，打算把自己闷死，门外再次传来脚步声，他立刻抬起头，却失望的发现是克林特。

他保持着一种洞悉所有的高深莫测，摸着下巴，面对史蒂夫质疑的眼神也毫无波澜，耸耸肩无奈道：“史塔克先生表示，如果和我换床铺，我可以得到一百万资助，呃，你知道的，射箭俱乐部，我上午跟他聊起的。”

史蒂夫愤怒的把头也埋进了床里。

“那个，”克林特不知死活的再次开口，引来史蒂夫凶狠的注视，他迟疑了一下，掏出了一把小钥匙，“有趣的是，我原本的房间虽然是双人间，但不知道是什么原因，房主在两张床之间隔了一笔短墙，于是就变成了神奇的单人间。而我刚刚不小心把备用钥匙拿走了，我猜史塔克先生并不介意？”

_____

一扇门而已，史蒂夫愿意的话，他可以一脚把它踹开没有任何感觉。但是他从小就是个奉公守法的好孩子，于是他心怀坦荡的用备用钥匙进了门，几步走到床边，用在战场上才有高效率在床上的人反应过来之前钻了进去。

于是被子里很快传来这样一段对话：

“托尼——”

“别，小声点！不是！从我身上滚下去，我还没原谅你！手给我挪开！否则我报警了！你他妈怎么进来的？！你这个混蛋！老子手还疼呢……别舔！你是狗吗？”

男人蹭着他的脖子，撒娇的一遍遍叫着他的名字，手早已不客气的分开他的双腿，整个人压了上去。

托尼第一反应是看向身旁的那堵墙，那薄薄的厚度令他十分怀疑隔音的可能性，托尼疯狂的安慰自己罗迪累了这么久肯定睡死了，但这都不是史蒂夫用硬邦邦的下体顶他的理由！

托尼企图用严厉的瞪视令他知难而退，但在史蒂夫的眼里，夜晚的月光太过温柔，托尼的双眼太大如同盛满繁星，又仿佛随时能落下泪来一样。

上帝在上，他已经思念这个人太久，久到一旦当他们共处一室时，他根本无法忍耐住将人拥入怀中的冲动，而伴随着对方近在咫尺的低哑声音和浓郁的烟香，以及托尼看着他喉头不自觉吞咽的动作，思念的冲动很自然的转化成了另一种，更为鲜明更难以克制。

他们紧贴的胸膛能清晰感受到彼此的心跳，托尼因为对方游离在他脖颈，小腹和后腰的炙热双手而呼吸急促，更因为对方紧贴在他下体的硬挺而感到心神荡漾。

明明还什么都没做，他们仅仅只是肢体交缠，史蒂夫就已经硬成这样。

这种想法让他很难保持理智。

 

32

许久没有释放过的欲望也开始抬头，当史蒂夫沿着他的脸颊落下一串湿漉漉的吻时，他放弃的捧住他的脸，毫无定力的主动亲了上去，轻吻很快转变为激烈的啃咬和吸吮，衣料摩擦和唇舌纠缠的声音在这不大的房间里格外醒目，想装作听不到都难。

史蒂夫看起来毫无顾忌，他在被子里飞快的拉下托尼的裤子，握住了他的勃发，这一下刺激太大，托尼难以自抑的发出一声轻呼，被史蒂夫飞快堵在喉咙里，脸闷得通红。

史蒂夫极为满意的摸了摸精神十足的小托尼，在托尼闪躲的视线里，先是用力舔了舔，然后一口含到底。

这一刺激非同凡响，托尼整个人猛地弹起，舒服的呻吟和破口大骂同时挤在嘴边，令他迟疑的不知道选择哪一个，史蒂夫发挥了他绝佳的学习能力，调动自己脑海里全部的认知开始动起了舌头，当缓缓扫到凹陷的圆头时，他发现手中的大腿肌肉忽然紧绷，史蒂夫便明白了，随即他灵巧的沿着柱身来回舔舐，故意发出啧啧的水声，一手放肆的揉捏托尼胸口发硬的乳尖，另一只手色情的揉捏他挺翘的臀部。

托尼浑身都因为忍耐快感而红透，他咬牙试图用仅有神志推开那个金发脑袋，可史蒂夫的舌头就像长在身上一样，死活推不动，在对方又一次用力的吸吮下，托尼立刻软下去毫无反抗能力，双手无助的拽紧身下的床单。

此刻，被子滑落到地上也无人关注，托尼的衬衣被推到胸口，露出被过分玩弄而红肿发亮的乳头，下身赤裸，衣着整齐的军官正伏在他两腿之间，如同品尝美味一样含着他的性器吞吐。

如果罗迪看到这幅场面，他托尼·史塔克可以直接从阿尔卑斯山跳下去自尽了！

但是这不是我的错。

托尼半眯着双眼，感受着史蒂夫火热的鼻息喷吐在他敏感的大腿根部，积累的快感让他想要尖叫，但连日来的疲劳又令他思维迟钝。他着迷的盯着史蒂夫浓密的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁，还有不断吞吐阴茎的红润嘴唇，迷迷糊糊的这样想着：没错，才不是我的错，是这个混蛋太迷人，我被蛊惑了，他才是罪恶之源。

怀着这种想法，高潮来的很快，史蒂夫强硬的扣住他的胯部，强迫他射在自己嘴里，一种类似亵渎的认知令托尼发出了小猫一样的呜咽声，听起来可怜极了。

“还挺快。”史蒂夫凑上前去，露出在托尼看来邪恶到极点的微笑，他嫌弃的避开脸不肯让他亲，史蒂夫也不在意，握住他的腰轻而易举的转了个向，变成托尼俯卧的姿势。

“这样你会轻松点。”男人温柔的吻落在他的肩胛。

轻松的话你来啊！托尼在心底破口大骂，没怎么认真的反抗了一下，就埋头在枕头里，不肯正视接下来会发生的事，身后，史蒂夫缓慢脱去衣服的声音落在耳里，比任何时候都更添情色。

忽然，一声轻响让他们动作一顿，托尼抬着汗湿的头僵硬的看向墙壁，等他意识到的时候，已经屏住呼吸好一会儿了。

被可能随时发现的羞耻感令他再次试图挣脱开，对方停下了原本激烈的动作，伏在他身上，像只温顺的大狗一样亲昵的拱了拱头。

托尼向他做了个停止的动作，努力使自己一脸羞红的样子看起来极具说服力。

史蒂夫委屈的舔着他的耳垂，一脸纯良，好似分量十足的火热没有虎视眈眈的抵着托尼的屁股一样。

“不行，史蒂夫，停下，你不能勉强我。”托尼被他湿漉漉的眼睛弄得无可奈何，但想到自己的声音可能被罗迪听到，还是坚定的摇摇头。

史蒂夫撑起身，隔着一手臂的距离无声的瞅着他，缓慢的抚摸着他的腰腹，然后是大腿，最后停留在臀部。

“托尼，我很想你，”

他只说了这样一句话，就闭上嘴，下了床。

托尼目瞪口呆的看着史蒂夫像个被拒绝给糖的孩子一样委屈的穿戴好裤子，背对着他说了声晚安。

这个混蛋是什么时候学会这一招的？

托尼简直想揍他，但理智似乎早就被史蒂夫脱得一点不剩，他在心里唾弃自己的心软，手不自禁的拉住了史蒂夫的袖子，用小的不能再小的声音说：“床的，那个声音很大，不如……”

托尼还没将剩下的“换个房间”说出口，史蒂夫便心领神会的把所有被子扔到了地上，托尼在被他强势不容拒绝的压上去时，觉得自己十足是个白痴。

史蒂夫亲了过来，被欲望折磨的声音低沉的近乎无声。

“我想要你，托尼，就现在。”

史蒂夫用行动证明了这一点，当扩张完毕，史蒂夫没给他缓冲时间的将自己撞了进去，后入的体位让性器更深入，也让托尼浑身酥软，心乱如麻。史蒂夫大力的撞击让他语不成调，他不知道自己说了什么，只隐约记得史蒂夫不断落下的热吻和扣在他腰上的手用力到几乎感到疼痛，以及最后那句“我爱你”。

第二天，他差点没爬起来，罗迪则给了他一整天的白眼，史蒂夫心满意足的在他身边嘘寒问暖，托尼环顾着阴笑的娜塔莎和怪笑的克林特，觉得自己果然是个十足的白痴。

 

[18] 党卫军，普遍简称SS，是独立的一支纳粹党情报、监视、拷问行刑组织。1946年被8纽伦堡国际军事法庭宣判为犯罪组织。


	11. Chapter 11

33

在回程的途中，史蒂夫说了很多很多话，他从来就没有这样一开口仿佛停不下来的样子，要托尼说，这呆子终于做了回符合他年龄的事了。

他讲了很多，托尼记得很清楚，当然大部分是战场的遭遇，比如，他说这辈子都不想再闻到硫磺味了，他说当结束战争的当晚，感觉自己闻起来像一坨屎以至于整个人泡在海里差点顺着洋流飘走；又比如他偷偷在记时本上画了无数张托尼的肖像，但担心被俘或被杀而被日本人拿走，他只好忍痛全部销毁掉；再比如，军部的伙食理应让他的胃强悍无比，然而一旦他忽然开始吃真正意义上的“食物”时，几乎整个胃都吐了出来；他还不断的提到巴基、朗姆洛、小强、斯锤锤以及酋长等名字，每一个人都有一段特别的故事，他在讲述的时候，会忽然惆怅的皱眉，又忽然展颜一笑。

他当时紧靠在托尼身边，是那样的自信强大，温柔可靠，眉眼之间不再有重负的压力，满满的都是对未来的憧憬。他时而眉飞色舞，时而踌躇害羞，他逮住空隙就蹭到托尼旁边一遍遍问他：你原谅我了吗？可以和我在一起吗？

托尼每次都移开视线，假装自己没和他十指交扣，假装胸口没有因为他一次次的告白而柔软发胀，并继续假装他可以忍受再一次失去他的感觉。  
史塔克家族的人从来擅长自欺欺人。

当边境几乎近在眼前时，他们的车队遭遇了埋伏。

托尼坐在地上，故作镇定，牢牢的盯着史蒂夫一举一动，哪怕他的手臂因为爆炸的波及而血流不止。

他很清楚，躲在车后的娜塔莎和克林特虽然还有余力反击，并不能支持很久，武装到牙齿的残余德军似乎对他们一行人情有独钟，当机枪忽然响起的时候，他在娜塔莎的脸上看到一缕忧思，她忽然望过来，和史蒂夫对视了一眼。当史蒂夫背着步枪站起身时，托尼立刻就明白了他的意图。

“你不能去。”托尼立刻说，勉强扶着地站起来，脸上满满的不赞同。

史蒂夫竟然笑了一下，“你以为我要做什么？”

“天知道你们这些士兵脑子里是什么！大概就是舍生取义这种蠢事了吧。”托尼看他还有心情笑，心里踏实了些，嘴里也开始不饶人。

“就算我现在跑出去大叫着东西在我这里朝我射击，他们估计也听不到吧。”

托尼敏锐的捕捉到了关键信息，脸上露出怀疑的神色。

“东西？”

一种极为难得的“喔我被抓到了”的窘迫浮现在史蒂夫脸上，他有些无奈解释着：“娜塔莎顺手拿走了他们剩余的武器库分布图，我猜也只有这个能让他们穷追不舍了。”

汹涌的脏话几乎脱口而出，但曾经被铁丝贴紧脖子的恐惧还是占了上风，他只冒出一句“什么？！操——”就消音了，眼睛转了转，“等等，那我们就和他们协商，对！我去说，我能说动的，然后你就负责让那个苏联女特工把东西交出去，我们保命要紧。”

“托尼，”史蒂夫最后检查了一边身上的武器，对他露出一个无比宠爱的微笑，“没有人能跟党卫军讲协议。”

“说真的？他们不知道战争已经结束了？！你确定他们是真的想要那个图纸而不是——”

史蒂夫不得不打断他，靠一个甜甜的吻，他用手抹掉托尼下巴上的泥土印，看着他向来引以为傲的胡子造型被弄得一团糟时，笑意更深了。

“唯一一件我能确定的事，就是得让你活着。”

托尼拽紧他的柚子，咬牙切齿，“我们能撑下去，你们已经发射了信号弹，眼睛不瞎都能看到了，况且你就算举着火炬跑出去他们也不会跟着你而把我们丢下。”

“确实不会，”史蒂夫扰扰头，有些为难的瞧着他，“但他们绝对会走至少一队人马，因为我会精确的击毙他们的机枪手。而我们每多等待一分，我就越不能保证你的安全。”

他将托尼的颤抖的手用力松开，然后握住。

“托尼，我不会死的。”他柔声说，拨了拨垂落的额发，忽然有点害羞的朝他说：“所以等我回来了，你会原谅我并且可以和我在一起了吧。”

34

边境驻守军最后来了，帮助他们歼灭了剩余的德军，托尼靠着他的三寸不烂之舌将他们从走私分子升级为了战争英雄，娜塔莎勉为其难贡献出的图纸也助了他一臂之力。

然而，史蒂夫并没有如约回来。托尼他们找到他的时候，他的金发染满了鲜血，安静的躺在冬雪平原里，仿佛睡着了。

托尼至今都无法忘怀那一瞬间带给他的绝望和惧怕。

克林特操着医药箱早所有人一步奔了过去，托尼停在原地，感到茫然空虚，手足无措，满心都是“史蒂夫死了”的念头，直到一声虚弱的呻吟拉回他的神志，他不可置信的看着那双紧紧闭着的双眼慢慢睁开，然后看向了他。

那是世上最温暖的湖泊，可供他永生停留。

事后，他抱着史蒂夫哭的鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的样子被取笑了整整一个冬天，他对此毫不在意，反正除了他们之外没人看见，无损史塔克的威严。

史蒂夫时而昏迷，时而清醒，子弹击中了他的脊椎，原本就十分致命。但史塔克雄厚的财力足以支撑这一医疗费用，史蒂夫在半睡半醒中总是插满了管子，疲惫又虚弱。

“他可能会瘫痪。”医生这样告诉他。

但他至少活着。托尼在心底告诉自己。

同年的夏天，他们再一次来到了墨尔本，亚拉河谷的葡萄园依旧生机勃勃。

托尼摘下一粒葡萄塞进嘴里，然后整个脸都缩成一团。

“太酸了？”

史蒂夫坐在轮椅上，好笑的看着他。

“你尝尝不就知道了。”托尼优雅的转个圈，俯身吻上他。

一吻完毕，史蒂夫露出了回味的神情，慢慢说：“我觉得，很甜。”

不远处的落日余晖正胜，一个圆形的白点摇摇下落。史蒂夫看着那边，拉过一旁闲立的男人忽然说：“我想去坐热气球。”

托尼愣了一下，有些没反应过来，然后立刻说：“没问题，明天早上，我们坐热气球去观日出。”

“托尼，你真好。”衷心的微笑惹来托尼不好意思的咳嗽声，“那当然啦，我可是你男人。”

史蒂夫抚摸着他掌心的伤疤，那里已经只剩下一条红印。

“没错，你是我的——”最后的那个字消散在忽然扬起的热风里，再也听不到。

 

THE END 

 

完结番外一 

这是一场葬礼。

天空是灰白色的，墓地则黑色和白色的。这里没有坟墓，只有庄严的墓碑。

当覆盖着美国国旗的灵柩从灵车中被抬出来时，密集的雨点从天而降，在军人的帽檐下汇聚成薄薄的雨帘。

葬礼号被奏响，士兵在无声的肃穆中举起了右手，教堂外，众人脱下帽子，将右手放在了胸前，视线默默的停留在那一面国旗上。 

十字架下，穿着笔挺军服的布洛克•朗姆洛中尉代表所有军人念读手中的悼词。

“在已度过和未来将要度过的人生旅途中，我将永远满怀荣幸能曾与巴恩斯上尉共同服役。  
我们分享同一个战壕，在炮火中相互扶持。  
每当我回忆时，他的身影总会在硝烟中坚强站立，他总是鼓舞着我们，激励我们前进。  
我们在入伍时陌不相识，当我们离开时已经是血脉相连的兄弟。  
他也许并非最伟大耀眼的那一人，但正如千千万万个为和平这一事业奉献所有的人一样，他是个英雄，而他，曾经就站在我们身边，和我们一样注视着相同的方向。  
今天，他回到了故土，当我看着他，就仿佛看到了曾经的时光，他躺在那里，就仿佛躺在我们身旁。  
今天，他长眠于此，但未来漫漫长路中，他必将与我们同在……”

史蒂夫坐在前排的第一个位置，心头默念着那个熟悉的名字，眉宇之间满是思念。小强坐在他身边，神情透着关切，史蒂夫鼓励的看着他，最后，英俊的青年跟随着朗姆洛走到了灵柩旁，慢慢的，所有人都相继离开了教堂，唯独史蒂夫，他坐在原地，疲倦的闭上眼睛。

他本该是巴基的护柩人之一，他本该扶着棺木，去感受沉甸甸的爱与离别，而不是呆坐在这里，仰望着头顶的穹顶和编制成环形的花束，任由那失去的麻木化成奔腾的潮汐，在脑中一遍遍的唱响。

这不是他第一次失去亲人，但每一次都令人脆弱。

当史蒂夫从沉沉的思绪中醒来，身旁早已站立一人，许久，他们都没有说话。

其实这何尝不是一种残忍，史蒂夫心想，他的沉默不语只因为他笃定对方必定会先开口，托尼·史塔克总是缺乏耐心的那一个不是吗？而史蒂夫，他总是有耐心的，就如同他会默默的看着托尼试图打破冰层而绞尽脑汁，但又必须试图装作莫不在乎的样子而无动于衷。

但今天，似乎有些不同。

托尼的脚动了动，但不是向前，而是朝后，步伐凌乱，接近去拂袖而去。

“托尼？”

史蒂夫叫住他，他不能不叫住他，他们之间冷战了快三个月，两人都互不联系，而今天这个特殊的日子里，托尼带着一身雨气出现在身后，如果这还不能说明什么，那史蒂夫就是最大的大傻瓜，不然就是一个放纵自我沉溺过去的懦弱鬼。

但托尼似乎已下定决定，脚步声迅速消失在雨中，史蒂夫甚至刚刚转过轮椅，就发现失去了他的身影。

头一次，他觉得史塔克企业的轮椅也并非那么“先进并优雅”了。

雨声更大了，似乎心跳也跟着剧烈起来。

鼻尖所触的气息很熟悉，几分清新，几分苦涩，他知道那是小雏菊的味道，不管他人信与不信，那居然是巴基最喜欢的花，而他的母亲必会满足他，在独属于他的那一方安眠之地上洒满这可爱的种子，待雨声停止，在另一个阳光的早晨，嫩芽会破土而出，新生命将会无畏绽放。

而在那清甜的氛围中，隐隐染上一丝烟味和机油味，史蒂夫这就知道了，托尼肯定又在进行一些不眠不休的研究了，每当他的工作陷入瓶颈时，他就会抽烟，一根接着一根，史蒂夫在的时候尚能控制他，现在，托尼的书房肯定不能见人了，贾维斯总会跟着他胡闹，无限制的纵容他想要的任何东西，而佩珀更像个严厉的母亲，让托尼一听到她的名字就闻风而逃。

是什么让托尼愿意放下骄傲来找他呢？史蒂夫忽然有些不安。

三个月前，他们两为史蒂夫执意要搬出去这件事爆发了最大的一次争吵，史蒂夫当时被他气得不轻，连夜就离开了。事后他十分后悔自己的语气过重，因为没有人比他更了解托尼的固执来源于什么，自从欧洲回来后，托尼待他就如同易碎的陶瓷，生怕一点点的风就将他击碎瓦解。

他该如何证明自己并不需要他无微不至的照顾呢？在“史蒂夫出逃”事件中贡献了交通工具的克林特被托尼赶出了大宅，只得和史蒂夫一起窝在布鲁克林里，最后当史蒂夫选择了最适合他目前身体状况的花店后，他自愿的成了采购员。他自从开始打理自己的花店后就陷入了一种陌生的忙碌中，几乎挤不出时间去关注对方，他以为冷静一段时间后会让托尼理解并支持他的行为，但接连三个月不曾和他联络的举动，令史蒂夫渐渐焦急，紧接着，便是巴基的葬礼，托尼的事只得暂时被他抛之脑后。

但今天托尼出现在了这里，这是否表示他愿意和史蒂夫和解呢？

金发上尉最后一次望了眼神圣的十字架，在心中轻声的和巴基做了最后的道别。

 

THE END 

 

 

完结番外二

史蒂夫上尉花店开张的那一天，娜塔莎做了第一个顾客，买走了一大捧山茶，克林特及时拉走了在门口欣慰抹眼泪罗杰斯夫妇并挑了一束非洲菊，蓝色的鸢尾留给了小辣椒，隔壁的咖啡店老板山姆挑走了十几枝白色郁金香，就连罗迪都装作路过，让下属买走了一捧金盏菊，唯独那个最应该过来的人，迟迟不见踪影。

直到夜幕降临，月亮躲在了云层里，已经关门停业的花店才迎来了最后的顾客。

负责送他过来的金发司机冲史蒂夫颔首，顺手带走了店里剩下的那一捧紫丁香，托尼立在门厅，打量着一室幽静，最后视线落在了史蒂夫耀眼柔顺的金发上，第一滴雨从天而降，很快渐变成淅淅沥沥的雨声，托尼这才如梦初醒的几步上前，把手里的大衣披在他膝盖上。

“进去吧。”

史蒂夫就住在店面后紧挨着的矮房子里，和花店之间隔着一个四四方方的院子，说是居所，倒也简单的很，除了厨房和杂物室，就是一间简单的卧室，只放着床、书桌和椅子，还有一个深色的木头衣柜，除了窗前挂着的一串银色的风铃，整个屋子就像行军帐篷一样简单利落到没有一样多余的东西，书桌上整体放着一排厚度不一的书籍，正好铺开放在桌面上的是一本讲述花圃种植的笔记。对了，还得算上一个壁炉，此时在史蒂夫的巧手下，木柴相继发出噼啪的声响，跳跃的火苗很快照亮了四周，驱散了暴雨带来的一丝凉意。

风铃轻响，托尼下意识就想走过去，史蒂夫却叫住了他。

“就让它响吧，托尼，”他坐在壁炉旁，膝上还放着托尼的大衣，他冲着他微笑着，“太安静了的话，我会睡不着。”

托尼恰好停在窗边，视线从黑沉沉的天空落到窗前那株巨大的梧桐，随后他注意到一滴滴雨珠沿着窗棱滑下，最后掉落在一个深色的凹陷处，水珠四散开，发出一声脆响。他忍不住伸手去接它们，微微的凉意从皮肤上滑过，转瞬即逝。

“我没办法说服你跟我回去是吗？”托尼转身看向他，史蒂夫一直耐心的瞅着他，闻言眉头微皱，想要说什么，托尼立刻一脸受不了的摆摆手。

“等等，停下，别想多了，我早该知道，你固执的像头牛，我实在不该跟你废话那么多，还不如直接给你一拳来的快。”在看到史蒂夫脸上露出一丝受伤时，他暗暗叹口气，走过去屈膝在他身前，双手盖住对方因为紧张（伤心？迟疑？）而握紧的拳头，正视那双深邃的蓝眼睛。

“但我不想连你也走了。”他轻声说，情不自禁的将头枕在他双膝，仿佛他因情深而难以自控，但也因勇敢而毫不退却。

“我曾经数次面临绝境，每次都能用最遭来形容，那些见鬼的经历让我生命的头二十多年仿佛被注定了一样满是悲伤、可笑和讽刺，如果你早认识我十年，你肯定只会讨厌我，别急着否认。但，谁知道呢？佩珀总说我是个烂人，但她偏偏总是在帮我，还有罗迪和贾维斯，我姑且认为这是一种巧合吧，但接二连三也太可怕了，这让我觉得，嘿，如果不认真点，或许我就不值得这一切。”

“随后我又遇到了你，不得不说，这让我有点惊恐，那句话怎么说的，好运到头了该怎么面对余下的人生？你是我见过最不可思议的家伙了，没有人能同你一样完美，当然啦，你依旧倔强的像头牛，可是，你猜怎么着？如果要任何人来问我，我都敢承认，托尼•史塔克这个世上最烂的家伙愿意为你们做出改变。”

“别以为我爱你爱惨了，”他最后这样说，露出一声轻笑，眉间的阴霾仿若因雨润而消散，只剩下被时光打磨的温柔和平静，“只是因为你值得。”

“所以，你尽管做你想做的吧，这一点度量，我还是有的，托尼•史塔克可是个勇敢的人！”

史蒂夫看着他扬起的嘴角和眼中闪烁的光芒，一瞬间，他忽然开始怀疑自己是否做出了一个错误的决定，但下一秒，他感受着覆盖在他膝盖上的热度，仿佛从那冰冷的外层侵袭到最深处的内心。

他曾凭一己之力忍耐极端的痛苦，他也可以面对世界上绝大多数的伤害，他不畏惧，也未曾退却，他自认勇敢无惧的品质来源于他的人格，但不知何时，托尼却绕过了所有的防备成为了他内心最柔软的存在。

不，托尼，你才是最值得的。

托尼看着史蒂夫久久没有回应，忽然有些局促的迟疑了一下，“你，嘿，该不会……？”

迎接他的是一个拥抱，和一个大大的叹息。

THE END


End file.
